My Baby, Forever
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verwandelt sich Edward in ein Baby. Wie schaffen es Bella und die Cullens auf ein 1 jähriges Baby aufzupassen und zu versuchen ihn wieder in sein 17 jähriges Selbst zu verwandeln. Besser als es sich anhört. Bitte schaut rein!
1. Chapter 1

Diese Story ist aus dem Englischen von PurpleScorpion. Sie heißt: ,,My Baby, Forever``.

Ich find die Story einfach genial und versuch mal das zu übersetzen.

Twilight gehört weder mir noch PurpleScorpion..leider =(

Viel Spaß

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1: Bist du das?

Edward POV

,,Alice ! Bist du bereit?``

Ich kniff in meinen Nasenrücken, versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Es war 7:50 Uhr morgens und ich sollte Bella zur Schule abholen. Ich wäre schon längst weg, wenn meine _Schwester _mir nicht gesagt hätte ich sollte warten ansonsten würde sie Rosalie darum bitten meinen Aston Martion zu demonitieren. Ich erschauderte, als ich daran dachte. Ich überprüfte das Kopfbrett wieder.

7:52 Uhr. Bei der Bemessung werden wir zu spät kommen, selbst mit meinem ,,verrücktem Fahren`` wie Bella es nennt. Würde ich jetzt fahren könnte ich bestimmt Bella abholen und hätte genug Zeit uns zur Schule zu fahren. Alice kann schnell genug rennen...

,,Riskier lieber nichts,Edward,`` warnte mich Alice und unterbrach damit meine Gedanken. Lästiger kleiner Kobold (bzw. Elfe oder Fee^^); ihr Talent die Zukunft vorraus zu sehen mag ein Geschenk für sie sein, aber für den Rest von uns war es ein Fluch.

Wäre ich ein Mensch wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst eingeschlafen. Wenn ich einer wäre. Ich wünschte mir vollkommen das ich schlafen könnte. Nicht um diesem Leben zu entkommen sondern um zu träumen.

Natürlich gäbe es da nur eine Person von der ich träumen würde.

Ich sah Bellas Gesicht in meinen Gedanken. Bella. Meine Bella.

Ich lächelte ihr Gesicht an. Es war das einzigste wovon ich jemals fähig war zu träumen.

Aber hätte ich die echte Bella in meiner Umgebung wäre das genug für mich.

Plötzlich öffnete ich meine Augen, setzte mich auf und schaute herum. Ich spürte die Anwesenheit von jemandem. Einem Vampir.

Ich öffnete die Tür, lehnte mich heraus und schaute in der Garage umher. Ich nahm keine Gefahr wahr aber ich erkannte den Geruch nicht.

Nachdem ich mich noch einmal umgeschaut hatte beschloss ich aufzugeben. Ich schloß die Tür wieder und lehnte mich zurück. Früher oder später würde die Person erwischt werden. Mit sieben Vampiren in der Gegend wäre es schwer zu entwischen.

,,Alice. Wir sind schon zu spät,`` rief ich ihr zu. Ich brauchte nicht zu rufen - Ich wusste sie würde mich auch hören wenn ich wenn ich in Zimmerlautstärke reden würde - aber ich war nun richtig frustriert. Nicht nur das wir zu spät kamen aber Bella würde nun auch zu spät kommen.

,,Naja...es ist nicht meine Schuld das Emmett beschlossen hatte die einzigen Schuhe zu ruinieren die zu diesem Outfite passen,`` rief Alice zurück. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Ich wurde aufgehalten wegen einem Paar Schuhe. Perfekt. Ich hörte ein entferntes Rascheln und das Geräusch als jemand einem anderen auf den Kopf haute.

,,Auuu!,`` hörte ich Emmett schreien. ,,Ich sagte doch schon das es mir leid tut.`` Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

Ich habe ihn letzte Woche gewarnt, dass Alice sicher nicht glücklich sein würde ihre Schuhe als Kauspielzeug für einen Hund zu sehen. Ich konnte nicht fassen das ich jetzt dafür bestraft wurde.

,,Alice! Zieh ein anderes Outfite an oder geh barfuß! Interessiert mich nicht. Ich gebe dir eine Minute um ins Auto zu steigen oder ich fahre ohne dich!,`` warnte ich sie.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung auf meiner Rückbank fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Mit Vampir Geschwindigkeit drehte ich mich um und war nun Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Paar roter Augen.

,,Was zum - ,`` fing ich an aber dann fühlte ich mich plötzlich unglaublich krank. Ich bekam nicht mit wer diese Person war oder was sie wollte aber das war nicht wichtig.

Ich began zu schwanken und lehnte mich vor.

Alles began zu verschwimmen,was mich ein bisschen beunruhigte. Vampire hatten ein perfektes Sehvermögen. War es auch möglich für uns Brillen zu tragen? Mein Kopf fing an schlimmer zu pochen und ich spürte mein Bewusstsein schwinden. Für eine kurze Sekunde dachte ich mein Wunsch zu schlafen erfüllte sich. Das brachte mich zum lächeln, aber dann dachte ich an Bella und bekam Panik.

´Das ist nicht normal. Was ist mit Bella? Was passierte mit mir? ´ Ich versuchte um Hilfe zu schreien, aber kein Geräusch kam aus meinem Mund. Der Schmerz war zu intensiv. Er könnte es sogar mit dem Schmerz meiner Verwandlung aufnehmen.

Wo war Alice? Warum war sie nicht hier? Hat sie dies nicht kommen sehn?

Ich wusste nicht ob dies in meiner Fantasie geschah aber alles schien auf einmal größer zu werden; verzehrte sich in etwas merkwürdiges und gruseliges. Gruselig, sogar für mich.

,,Edward!,`` hörte ich Alice schreien als sie die Vision sah. Ich versuchte ihr entgegen zu kommen aber ich konnte nicht mehr aus dem Fenster sehen.

,,Bella...,´´ schaffte ich sanft zu sagen bevor mich die Dunkelheit umhüllte.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

7:56 Uhr.

Ich seufzte als ich auf die Uhr schaute. Ich kloppfte mit meinem Fuß ungeduldig, das Telefon im Blick.

,,Wo ist Edward?,`` fragte ich mich selbst leise. Ich guckte wieder auf die Uhr. 7:57 Uhr.

Ich machte mir langsam Sorgen. Edward kam nie zu spät. Ich war überrascht als ich allein in meinem Bett aufwachte. Natürlich würde Edward nicht gehen ohne eine Erklärung. Ich schaute mich um und fand eine Nachricht auf meinem Bett. Ich hob sie hoch und las,

_Bella,_

_Es tut mir Leid das du allein aufwachen musstes,Liebste. Ich musste mit Emmett und Jasper jagen gehen. Ich komme wieder und fahr mit dir zur Schule. Außerdem brauche ich mein Herz wieder; ich habe es bei dir gelassen._

_Immer dein,_

_Edward_

Ich seufzte, las die Nachricht erneut, lächelte. Mein Lächeln verschwand als ich wieder auf die Uhr schaute. 8 Uhr. Ich war zu spät. Ich ging zum Telefon aber meine Schritten beschleunigten sich als es anfing zu klingeln.

In meiner Hast stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße und landete auf dem Boden.

,,Auuu!,`` murmelte ich als ich wieder aufstand und abnahm. ,,Hallo?,``fragte ich ins Telefon.

,,Oh, Bella. Zum Glück bist du da - ,`` fing Alice an aber ich unterbrach sie.

,,Alice, bist du Okay? Ist irgentwas passiert?,``fragte ich beunruhigt.

Sie klang atemlos; das war merkwürdig, da sie ja ein Vampir war und gar nicht zu atmen brauchte.

,,Bella, es ist Edward -`` Ich unterbrach sie wieder.

,,Was?! Was ist mit Edward?,´´ fragte ich, nun besorgt. Ich wusste das Edward stark genug war um auf sich selber aufzupassen falls irgentwas mit ihm geschehen würde aber das änderte nichts daran das ich mir Sorgen machte.

,,Bella, hör auf damit mich immer zu unterbrechen. Beruhig dich, ich kann deinen Herzschlag durch das Telefon hören,´´sagte Alice. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, versuchte mich zu beruhigen bevor Alice wieder zu reden began. ,,Ich kann dir das nicht am Telefon erzählen, aber du solltes sofort hier her kommen. Ich erklärs dir wenn du da bist.``

,,Was ist mit Edward?,`` fragte ich.

,,Oh...mh...Edward ist nicht im Stande ans Telefon zu kommen. Komm her so schnell du kannst _ohne _dich dabei selbst zu verletzen,`` fügte Alice hinzu. Ich versprach es und legte auf.

Ich packte meinen Rucksack weg - Ich hatte das Gefühl ich würde heute nicht zur Schule gehen.

Ich rannte hinaus so schnell es ging ohne dabei über etwas zu stolpern. Aber so wie ich war rutschte ich auf dem Eis aus und landete auf meinem Hintern.

,,Auuu...,``ich stand auf, schüttelte das Eis von mir ab und setzte mich in mein Auto.

Zum ersten Mal war ich mit Edward einer Meinung das mein Auto viel zu langsam war.

Ich würde ihm nicht das Vergnügen geben das vor ihm zuzugeben.

Ich fuhr zum Cullenhaus, den ganzen Weg lang besorgt um Edward.

Ich wusste das es dumm war sich Sorgen zu machen. Alice hatte nicht erwähnt das Edward etwas zu gestoßen war und doch fühlte ich das etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

Ich kam an und parkte mein Auto in der Garage. Die Tür stand offen. Ich schaltete den Motor aus stieg aus und rannte zum Haus.

Ich erreichte die erste Stufe, stolperte über meine eigenen Füße und began zu fallen.

Bevor mein Gesicht den Boden berührte, fingen mich zwei kalte Arme auf.

Ich drehte mich um Alice zu sehen, die mich zur gleichen Zeit in eine Umarmung zog.

,,Bella! Du bist da,`` sagte Alice, erleichtert.

,,Was ist passiert das ich den ganzen Weg hier her fahren musste?,``fragte ich.

,,Ist etwas mit Edward geschehen?``

,,Mh..ja...,``sagte sie, aber sie bemerkte das ich dabei war zu hyperventilieren also fügte sie schnell hinzu, ,,Aber er ist nicht verletzt oder so.``

Ich seufzte erleichter auf. ,,Was ist dann passiert?,``verlangte ich zu wissen. Alice ließ mich los und führte mich nach oben.

,,Nun ja...wir wissen nicht genau was geschehen ist aber wir haben eine Vermutung,``erklärte sie mir als wir auf Edwards Zimmer zu gingen.

Überraschender Weise glaubte ich ein Baby schreien zu hören. Das musste meine Fantasie sein. Warum sollten die Cullens ein Baby in ihrem Haus haben?

,,Alice, was passiert hier? Erzähls mir!,``ich wurde ungeduldig und ich merkte das sie mir auswich.

,,Okay, ich zeigs dir. Bitte renn nicht raus oder so, okay?,``warnte sie mich. Ich nickte und seufzte, öffnete Edwards Tür.

Carlisle war da und natürlich Esme. Alles war normal, nichts merkwürdiges. Das was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und mich erstarren ließ war das Paar leuchtener, grüner Augen, die mich anstarrten. Diese Augen gehörten zu einem Gesicht eines Babys das auf Edwards Bett saß. Meine Augen weiteten sich als die Erkenntnis traf.

,,Edward?``

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir. Das nächste Kapitel kommt schon bald, hoff ich. Dauert immer ein bisschen alles zu übersetzen. Ich hoff ma ich hab das zu eurer Zufriedenheit hingekriegt.

Bitte schreibt mir Reviews auch wenn das nich meine Story ist.

Hab euch alle ganzzzz dolle lieb.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

=)


	2. Chapter 2

Nun geht es weiter...Kapitel 2..wir sind gespannt...!

Sorry das ich so lange gebracht hab. Bitte verzeiht mir *auf Knie fahl und fleh*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2: Komplikation?

Bella POV

,,Edward?``

Ich starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund auf das kleine Baby vor mir.

Er sah aus wie ein 1 jähriger und er hatte eine blasse Haut, allerdings nicht so blass wie die der Cullens oder _meine_.

Sein Gesicht war so schön, dass es mich an einen der Engel, die man auf den Bildern aus der Renaissance sah, erinnerte.

Ich keuchte als seine grünen Augen mich durchstrahlten.

Er war atemberaubend.

Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu bis ich direkt vor ihm stand. Er starrte mich immernoch an, wundernd was ich nun vorhatte, vielleicht.

Ich hob ihn behutsam hoch und starrte zurück.

Seine grünen Augen waren genauso überwältigend wie als sie golden waren.(Keine Ahnung ob man das so formulieren kann^^)

Ich drückte ihn vorsichtig an meine Brust und keuchte.

Alice kam schnell herbei und half mir Edward zu halten.

Nachdem ich meine Körperhaltung wiedergefunden hatte, nickte ich und Alice nahm ihre Häden weg. Er hatte einen Herzschlag. Er war nicht länger eiskalt; seine Haut war so warm wie meine. Edward war ein Mensch.

,,Edward?,``fragte ich unsicher. Er starrte mich eine Sekunde lang an und lächelte dann.

,,Hawo Bewa,``sagte das Baby mit einem kleinem Kichern. Ich keuchte erneut, geschockt. Alice half mir wieder ihn zu halten als ich ihn sinken lies.

Der Fakt, dass er in meinen Armen lag half nicht.

,,Er kann reden?,´´fragte ich verwunder. Alle lachten wegen dem Ausdruck den ich in meinem Gesicht haben musste.

,,Er ist 1 Jahr alt,`` erinnerte mich Alice. ,,Er ist sehr clever für sein Alter.``

,,Wie ist das passiert?,``fragte ich und wandte mich an Carlisle. Ich hielt Edward immernoch und guckte auf ihn herunter. Eine, seiner kleinen Hände hielt mein T-shirt fest während er mit seiner anderen Hand winkte. Ich lächelte ihn an und er kicherte, klatschte seine beiden Hände zusammen. Das Geräusch von seinem Gekicher brachte mich dazu breiter zu lächeln.

,,Das ist Edward, richtig?,`` fragte ich um sicher zu gehn. Das Baby sah genauso aus wie Edward. Naja, wenn Edward ein Baby und ein Mensch wäre natürlich. Und er antwortete wenn ich Edwards Namen nannte.

,,Ja, das ist er,`` sagte Carlisle und kam auf mich zu um Edward zu begutachten.

Edward drehte sich zu ihm um und drückte dann sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken.

Carlisle lächelte. ,,Das muss ich eingestehen, er ist wirklich bezaubernd.``

,,Carlisle, wie ist das passiert?,``fragte ich wieder. Edward verbarg sein Gesicht und ich wog behutsam seinen Kopf in meiner Hand.

Ich saß auf dem Bett und schaute Carlisle an, wartete auf eine Erklärung.

,,Wie Alice gesagt hat, wir wissen es nicht aber wir haben eine Vermutung.`` Carlisle setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und hielt Edwards Hand, schaute auf sie. Dieses mal schaute Edward auf und beobachtete Carlisle. Plötzlich quitsche er leise und klatschte mit seiner freien Hand glücklich auf meine Schulter. Wir alle lachten bei dem Geräusch.

,,Wir denken ein Vampir steckt hinter dieser ganzen Sache.`` Ich erstarrte. Wie konnte ein Vampir Edward wieder in ein Baby verwandeln? Gibt es so eine Fähigkeit?

,,Ist das Möglich?,``fragte ich. ,,Kanne ein Vampir eine andere Person zurück in ein Baby verwandeln?``

,,Naja...wir sind nicht sicher. Es gibt eine Menge merkwürdiger Fähigkeiten und ich denke alles ist möglich. Jeder von uns ist fähig zu einem Talent; dies scheint nur spezieller zu sein als gewöhnlich,``erklärte Carlisle.

,,Warum denkst du das es ein Vampir was?`` Es könnte _jeder _verursacht haben. Mit dem Leben das ich nun weit hinter mir gelassen hatte, stoppte auch der Zweifel an Mysteriösen Wesen. Ich kam zu dem Ergebnis das alles Möglich war.

,,In meiner Vision saß ein Vampir auf dem Rücksitz von Edwards Volvo,``schloss sich Alice an. ,,Edward wartete im Wagen auf mich damit wir dich abholen könnten. Wir denken der Vampir hat ihn erwischt als er im Wagen saß.``

,,Außerdem lag der Geruch eines Vampires noch in der Luft als wir dort saß zusammengekauert auf dem Fahrersitz, er weinte,`` fügte Carlisle hinzu. Nach dem er Edward inspiziert hatte, stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

Bevor er ging sagte er:,, Ich recherchiere ein bisschen und versuche das wir rückgängig zu machen. Bis dahin müssen wir wohl Babysitten, wie ich vermute.``

,,Tschüß, Dada (Papa)!,``rief Edward und winkte verzweifelt mit seiner Hand. Carlisle gluckste und wunk zurück ehe er die Tür schloss.

Nachdem er gegangen war kam Esme zu uns herrüber und nahm Edwards Kopf behutsam in ihre Hände. Sie lächelte als Edward leise gluckste. ,,Er ist perfekt.``

Ich war mir sicher, dass hätte sie weinen können hätte sie dies in diesem Moment getan. Ich wusste das sie ihr Baby verloren hatte und das Edward sie nun sehr daran erinnerte. Esme merkte das ich sie anstarrte und lächelte traurig.

,,Tut mir Leid!,``entschuldigte ich mich, ich guckte weg und wurde rot. Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst sagen sollte.

,,Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen,``sagte Esme und rieb meinen Arm beteuernd.

,,Ich werde mein Baby immer vermissen aber ich bin froh das ich nun die Erfahrung wieder machen kann wie es ist die Mutter eines Babys zu sein, selbst für kurze Zeit.`` Sie drehte sich wieder zu Edward und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn bevor sie ging.

Alice saß wieder auf dem Bett und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. ,,Er ist so hinreißend! Und seine Augen sind fantastisch! Ooh, ich werde so viel Spaß dabei haben für ihn shoppen zu gehen und Klamotten zu besorgen! Ausserdem braucht er noch Spielzeug, Windeln, Flaschen...oh mein Gott! Ein Kinderbett! Warte!,``Alice hielt inne als sie eine Vision bekam. ,,Macht nichts! Er wird es hassen. Er must bei dir schlafen Bella.``

,,Alice, wo sind Emmett,Jasper und Rosalie?,``fragte ich als ich bemerkte das sie nicht da waren. Ich war ein bisschen besorgt wegen Rosalie; sie wollte immer schon ein Baby. Was fühlt sie wenn Edward nun eins ist und er in ihrem Haus wohnt?

,,Die sind ein paar grundlegende Sachen einkaufen gegangen. Wie du weißt sind wir für Babys nicht gerüstet,``sagte Alice und zeigte auf Edward. Ich guckte hinab und bemerkte zum ersten Mal was er anhatte.

Er trug ein pinkes Shirt das ihm bis zu den Knien ging. Ich wusste sofort das es Alice gehörte. Dann hatten sie einen Waschlappen als Windel benutzt. An den anderen Stellen war Edward nackt.

,,Alice, Edward wird dich töten!,`` warnte ich sie und zeigte auf das Shirt. Auf ihm Stand: Süße! Ich wusste das Edward das nicht gefallen würde.

,,Naja, er ist ein Baby. Er kann mich im Moment nicht anschreien. Außerdem war es das einzige Shirt das halbwegs passte,`` wies Alice mich drauf hin. Es schien das Edward unserem Gespärch gefolgt war, denn er guckte auf sein Shirt und schmollte. Ich weiß nicht ob es Einbildung war oder nicht, aber es sah so aus als würde er erröten.

,,Kann er uns verstehen?,``fragte ich überrascht. ,,Bis zu einem bestimmt Grad,``erzählte Alice mir. ,,Er kann verstehen was du sagst, aber sein Gehirn arbeitet wie das eines 1 jährigen.`` Meine Arme begannen müde zu werden, also legte ich ihn aufs Bett, stand auf und streckte mich. Ich erstarrte als ich jemanden wimmern hörte.

Ich guckte hinunter und sah Edward, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und seine Arme ausgestreckt hatte damit ich ihn wieder hochnehmen konnte. ,,Bewa! Nein! NEIN! Bewa!`` Edward weinte und seinen Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter. Schnell nahm ich ihn wieder in meine Arme und wiegte ihn vor und zurück.

,,Beruhig dich,Süßer. Ich bin ja da, ich bin ja da,``versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen. Sein Weinen hörte auf und ich streichelte seinen Rücken, beruhigte ihn. Alice war gegangen und kam wieder, sie gab mir ein Taschentuch. Ich dankte ihr und wischte die Tränen von Edwards Gesicht. ,,Guck? Das ist besser, oder?,``gurrte ich. Er kicherte und nickte als er ein Stück des Taschentuchs in seinen Mund nahm. Ich lächelte ihn an und tapschte auf seine Nase. Er kicherte wieder,das Taschentuch immernoch im Mund, und ich schloss mich ihm an.

,,Er mag dich sehr, das weißt du?,``sagte Alice und lächelte Edward zu. ,,Als wir ihn gefunden haben hat er nach dir geweint. Er schrie die ganze Zeit:,,Bewa! Bewa! Wo ist Bewa?,``machte Alice ihn perfekt nach.

,,Wirklich?,`` fragte ich und lächelte das Baby in meinen Armen an.

,,Ja, wirklich. Selbst als Baby liebt Edward dich,``sagte Alice. ,,Er bekam jedes mal einen Anfall wenn irgentjemand ihn auf den Arm nahm, ausser bei dir.`` Mein Lächeln wurde breiter und ich küsste Edward auf die kicherte,nahm das Taschentuch aus seinem Mund und vergrub seine Nase in meinem Nacken.

,,Lass uns runter gehen,``schlug Alice vor. ,,Die anderen werden in ein paar Minuten zurück sein.`` Wir gingen nach unten und setzten uns auf die Couch. ,,Wie haben die anderen auf Edwards..._Lage_ reagiert?,``fragte ich und dachte erneut an Rosalie.

,,Naja, nachdem sie aufgehört haben zu lachen durch den Anblick von Baby Edward war Emmet glücklich und freute sich darauf Spiele mit ihm zu spielen wo er nicht mogeln konnte.``

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich würde Emmett glücklich sein. ,,Jasper war auch glücklich. Er mag Babys.``

,,Tut er?,``fragte ich überrascht. Ich hätte ihn niemals für den Baby-Typ gehalten. ,,Stört das Blut ihn nicht?``

,,Babys haben nur sehr wenig Blut in sich wenn sie so jung sind, ihr Duft ist noch nicht ausgereift. Das heißt das sie für uns nicht so anziehend wirken.`` Ich nickte und schaute zu Edward. Er spielte mit einer Strähne meiner Haare und fing an zu kichern als er mich bemerkte.

,,Rosalie vergöttert Edward.`` Alice kicherte wegen meiner geschockten Reaktion. Sie liebt Babys obwohl sie selbst keine haben kann. Genauso wie Esme. Edward gehört zwar nicht ihr, aber sie genießt die Zeit mit ihm. Ich nickte mit meinem Kopf, ich verstand. Ich war glücklich das Rosalie Edward billigte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Emmett,Rosalie und Jasper kamen mit Tonnen von Einkaufstaschen herein. Rosalie stellte die Taschen auf den Boden und ging schnell zu Edward, sie lächelte ihn an.

,,Hey,Baby!,``gurrte sie. Edward kicherte und winkte ihr zu, was Rosalie noch breiter lächeln ließ. Emmett kam zu und grinste mich und Edward an. ,,Hey Bella, Hey Baby Edward!,``gröhlte Emmett laut. Edward sprang vor Schreck fast an die Decke bei diesem Geräusch und fing an zu heulen. Ich stand schnell auf und nahm ihn in meine Arme, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Ich warf dem reuigem Emmett einen wütenden Blick zu.

,,Super gemacht, Idiot!,``fauchte Jasper und gab Emmet einen Schlag auf den Kopf. ,,Du hast Edward zum weinen gebracht. Wow, das hört sich komisch an.``

,,Entschuldige dich _jetzt_ Emmett,`` ordnete Rosalie an und warf ihrem Ehemann einen bösen Blick zu. Emmett ging zu Edward, aber Edward verstecke sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken.

,,Es tut mir Leid,Edward. Ich wollte nicht so laut sein,`` entschuldigte sich Emmett richtig reuevoll. Edward schniefte und drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen um Emmett zu sehen. Emmett lehnte sich vor, sodass er nur noch zwei Handbreiten von Edwards Gesicht entfernt war. Dann tat Edward etwas was uns alle überraschte.

Edward hob seine kleine Hand und schlug Emmett auf die Wange. Es verletze Emmett natürlich nicht richtig aber es überraschte ihn so sehr das er in die Luft sprang und auf dem Boden landete. Edward fing an zu kichern, klatsche mit seinen Händen und wir alle schlossen uns ihm an.

,,Selbst als Baby verletzt er mich!,`` beschwerte sich Emmett und stand auf. Allerdings verzieh er Edward und lächelte ihn an. ,,Wir sind quitt,Bruder,``sagte er und tätschelte Edwards Kopf.

Carlisle und Esme kamen herein, sie wunderten sich was die ganze Aufregung sollte. Dann setzten wir uns alle hin und diskutierten über Edward. Carlisle stand auf und sprach.

,,Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert und habe herausgefunden das es einen Vampir gibt der für Edwards _kleines Dilemma_ verantworlich seien könnte-``

,,Betonung auf _klein,_``neckte Emmett. Edward strecke ihm die Zunge herraus. Es überwältigte mich wie schlau er selbst als Baby war.

,,Jedenfalls habe ich seinen Clan angerufen und habe sie gefragt ob sie vielleicht wüssten was mit Edward passiert ist. Der Anführer erzählte mir, dass einer seiner Leute namens Uchenna dahinter stecken könnte. Er versprach mir jemanden zu finden der ihn suchen und in 5 Tagen zu uns schicken sollte. ``

,,Also hat Uchenna die Macht Vampire zurück in Babys zu verwandeln?,``fragte ich neugierig.

,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Der Anführer hat mir nicht genau erklärt was für ein Talent Uchenna hat. Er hat lediglich gesagt das Uchenna uns alles erzählen würde sobald er hier wäre,``Carlisle seufzte und setze sich neben Esme. ,,Bis dahin müssen wir wohl auf Edward aufpassen.``

,,Wir rufen deinen Vater an. Wir sagen ihm das du bei uns bleibst für eine einwöchige Pyjamaparty,`` versichterte mir Esme. Ich nickte dankbar und drehte mich wieder zu Edward.

Ich konnte es immernoch nicht fassen das Edward nun für die nächsten fünf Tage ein Baby blieb. Edward, mein...._Verlobter._ Ich schauderte bei diesem Wort und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf. Emmett grinste mich an als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte.

,,Also Bella, vorlobt mich einem Baby, was? Kannst du nicht mal mit Leuten gehen die in deinem Alter sind? Erst ein 107 Jahre alter Vampir und nun das! Ist das überhaupt legal?,``stichelte Emmett. Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen vom Sofa und warf es nach ihm-vor welchem er perfekt auswich.

,,Halt die Klappe,`` fauchte ich ihn an. ,,Böser Emmy! Sei nicht fies zu Bewa!,``hörte ich Edward schreien. Wir alle guckten überrascht herunter zu Edward. Er lehnte sich von mir weg und warf sein Handtuch fest genug um Emmett damit ins Gesicht zu treffen. Wir alle lachten bei Emmetts empörten Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Ihhh. Eklig...Baby Spucke,``wimmerte Emmett und warf das Handtuch weg. ,,Wenn er kein Baby wäre..,``hörte ich Emmett leise wettern.

Ich kicherte und zog Edward wieder an mich. Ich lehnte mich herunter um seinen süßen Duft einzuatmen. ,,Emmy?,``fragte ich,immernoch lachend. ,, So nennt Edward Emmett da er seinen Namen nicht richtig aussprechen kann,``antwortete Alice nüchtern,``Er nennt Emmett `_Emmy_`, dich `_Bewa_`, Carlisle `_Dada_`, Esme `_Mama_`,`` ich sah das Esme lächelte. ,, Mich `_Awice_`, Jasper `_Aper_` und Rosalie `_Wosie_`.

Ich lächelte bei den Namen. ,,Was sollten wir nun mit Baby Edward machen?,`` fragte Jasper nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen. ,,Auf ihn aufpassen natürlich,``sagte Rosalie als wäre das die einleuchtenste Antwort der Welt. ,,Habt ihr Anziehsachen besorgt?,``fragte ich als ich fühlte das Edward fröstelte. Jasper gab Alice eine Tasche und sie und Rosalie verbrachten die nächsten fünf Minuten damit darüber zu diskutieren was Edward anziehen sollte.

,,Könnt ihr ihm nicht einfach was zum Anziehen geben? Es ist egal was er anzieht;er ist ein Baby,``schrie ich. Die beiden gaben mir einen ungläubigen Blick als hätte ich gesagt, dass die Titanic nur einen kleinen Unfall hatte und diskutierten weiter. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, umarmte Edward fester und versuchte ihn zu wärmen.

Zum Schluss entschieden sie sich für einen blauen Overall, darunter ein hellgrünes Shirt und einen Waldgrünen Kapuzenpullover. Dann noch ein paar blaue Turnschuhe mit smaragdgrünen Streifen an den Seiten.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und nahm die Klamotten. Warum ein Baby modisch seien sollte war mir schleierhaft. Wir alle gingen nach oben in Edwards Zimmer. Als ich Edwards Shirt nahm warf Alice mir noch etwas zu. Nachdem ich es aufgehoben hatte , blickte ich sie verwirrt an.

,,Eine Windel?,``fragte ich.

,,Ja,``antwortete mir Alice grinsend. Ich starrte sie an,mein Gesicht immernoch voll von Verwirrung. Ich schaute mich um und könnte meinen das nur Rosalie wusste wovon Alice sprach.

,,Für was ist die?,``fragte ich Alice wieder. Sie fing an zu kichern und Rosalie grinste mich an. Dann plötzlich begriff ich.

,,Keine Chance,``sagte ich, meine Stimme voll von Horror. Ich starrte Edward an und er starrte zurück. ,,Oh doch,``lachte Alice nun lauter. Emmett und Jasper guckten immernoch verwirrt und Rosalie stimme in Alice Lachen ein.

,,Warum ich?,``schrie ich sie schon fast an.

,,Weil du seine Verlobte bist. Es wäre nicht richtig wenn seine Schwestern ihn _halbnackt _sehen würden bevor du ihn so gesehen hast. Ausserdem wirst du das nicht allein tun. Emmett und Jasper helfen dir,``sagte Rosalie, immernoch lachend.

,,Du hast weniger als eine Minute. Also warte bevor du ihm die Windel wechseltst,``sie wischte sich imaginäre Tränen weg (sorry die stelle hab ich auch nich gescheckt.) Ich guckte sie bittend an. ,,Nein Bella. Du musst ihm die Windeln wechseln. Er würde es eh von keinem anderem zulassen,``sagte Alice ernst. Dann grinste sie und lehnte sich zu mir, sie flüsterte leise in mein Ohr:,,Ausserdem wollten ich und Rosalie ein bisschen Spaß mit Emmett und Jasper haben.`` Sie zwinkerte und verließ den Raum zusammen mit Rosalie. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen.

,,Was ist denn jetzt los?,``fragte Emmett verwirrt. Er und Jasper hatten es immernoch nicht gecheckt. Ich schaute sie an und verdrehte die Augen. Jasper schaute zurück und dann schaute er auf die Windeln in meiner Hand. Einen Moment später erstarrte er;er hatte er verstanden.

,,Du machst Witze,´´ sagte Jasper, in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Abscheu und Ungläubigkeit. Er schaute zu Edward und dann zu mir. ,,Bitte sag mir das du Witze machst.``

,,Worüber, zur Hölle, redet ihr beiden eigentlich?,``fragte Emmett frustriert. Ich konnte nicht verstehen wie er es immernoch nicht checken konnte.

,,Emmett,als aller erstes,warum braucht jemand Windeln?,``fragte ich und hob meine Augenbrauen. Er schaute mich immernoch verwirrt an, dann spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht Abscheu. Ich drehte mich um zu Jasper und sah das sein Gesichtausdruck Emmett´s nachahmte.

Ich schaute zu Edward und bemerkte das sein Gesicht rot wurde. Ich wusste nicht warum er rot wurde aber...oh. Ich schaute weg, mein Gesicht auch rot werdend-allerdings aus einem anderem Grund- und schaute wieder zu Emmett und Jasper.

,,Zur Hö,``sagte Emmett voller Horror, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen aber sie war verschlossen. Er war gerade dabei die Tür einzutreten als wir jemanden von der anderen Seite schreien hörten.

,,Emmett! Du darfst die Tür nicht eintreten!``Ich erkannte Rosalies Stimme. ,,Wir haben schon ein Baby, wir brauchen nicht noch ein zweites! Also komm mit der Situation klar!``

,,Aber Rose...,``wimmerte Emmett. ,,Kein aber. Und nun bleibst du dadrin oder du kannst die nächsten Monate allein _schlafen_.`` Emmett stellte sich schnell -so weit es ging- von der Tür weg.

Ich lachte wegen dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. ,,Das selbe gilt für dich Jasper,``rief Alice. ,,Und Esme würde sehr sauer werden wenn ihr die Wand zerstören würdet, also denkt nicht mal daran. Oh! Bella,du solltes Edward nun die Windeln wechseln. Er hat es unbequem.`` Ich guckte runter zu Edward und war überrascht das sein Gesicht wieder rot war. Ich merkte an dem Geruch das er fertig war mit...seinem Geschäft, aber warum wurde er rot?

Ich legte die Windel weg und nahm das Baby-Wischtuch (also diese Tücher die nass sind zum Po abputzen für Babys^^). Ich nahm Edward und schaute Jasper und Emmett an.

,,Wollt ihr beiden die Ehre haben?,``fragte ich und hielt die Baby-Tücher hoch. Die beiden schauten mich ungläubig an und ich drehte mich wieder zu Edward. Ich atmete tief ein und wimmerte- schlechte Idee- und öffnete seine Windel..okay. Ich wischte ihn schnell ab und ignorierte die würgenden Geräusche von Emmett. Als das Babypuder zum Einsatz kam merkte ich das Edward wegschaute, mit rotem Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen. Ich lächelte ihn traurig an und tätschelte seinen Kopf. Er schaute mich an, erschrocken aber immernoch verlegen.

,,Es ist okay,schäm dich nicht,Süßer,``beruhigte ich ihn. Er schmollte. ,,Du bist ein Baby,wir verstehen das,`` ich war fertig und schloss seine Windel. Ich warf die Babytücher weg und hob Edward dann hoch und drückte ihn an meine Brust.

,,Guck. War doch nicht so schlimm. Du hast überreagiert,``sagte ich und tippte mit meinem Finger auf seine Nase. Er kicherte und lächelte mich an. ,,War nicht so schlimm? Du redes für dich,`` grummelte Emmett. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, funkelte ihn an.

,,Entschuldigung? Du brauchst gar nicht jammern._ Ich _musste ihm die Windeln wechseln, nicht du,``sagte ich.

,,Ja, aber du hast vergessen das wir Vampire sind. Wir haben einen stärkeren Geruchsinn als du,``erinnerte mich Jasper. Ich verdrehte nur meine Augen und stoppte dann. Ich schaute auf Edwards gebrauchte Windel. Mit einem durchtriebendem Grinsen hob ich sie auf und schaute Emmett an.

,,Hey Emmett?,``fragte ich. Er drehte sich zu mir um und ich hörte Alice lachen als sie das was geschehen würde in einer Vision sah und ich grinste breiter. ,,Hier!,´´schrie ich und warf die Windel nach ihm.

Jasper und ich lachten als Emmett schrie und gegen die Wand krachte, er rannte weg. Durch die Wand sah ich Rosalie und Alice hysterisch lachen. Mit einem triumphierendem Lächeln hob ich die Windel auf und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Ich drehte mich zu Edward und sah das er kicherte, was mich noch breiter grinsen ließ. ,,Bella, das war noch besser als meine Vision,``sagte Alice,immernoch lachend.

,,Gut gemacht Bella. Esme schreit ihn gerade an weil er die Wand kaputt gemacht hat,``sagte Jasper.

,,Oh! Edward sieht so süß aus,``schwärmte Rosalie sobald sie ihn sah. Sie ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Sie lächelte als er kicherte. Sie ließ ihn los, drehte sich um und sagte:,,Lasst uns runter müssen Edward füttern.``

Alle verließen den Raum. Ich folgte ihnen nach unten mit Edward auf meinem Arm. Ich vermisste meinen 17 jährigen Vampir Edward aber trotzdem war ich glücklich Baby Edward für eine Weile zu haben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Nun kommt das dritte Kapitel:

Also nur noch ma so: Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht selbst geschrieben (leider) sondern übersetze eine Englische Story von PurpleScorpion nur ins Deutsche...naja das is aba auch anstrengend *mich verteidigen* naya also viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel:

P.S. Morgen und Übermorgen bin ich auf Orchesterfahrt (*freu*) und damit ihr euch nicht langweilt werde ich das Kapitel heute abend extra für euch übersetzt. Ich hoffe das schaff ich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Baby füttern! :

,,Das war ekelhaft!``

Wir alle faulenzten im Wohnzimmer, immernoch über Emmett lachend wegen dem `Windel-Vorfall`. Ich saß auf dem Sofa mit Edward auf meinem Schoß. Er hopste glücklich auf und ab, kicherte und klatsche in seine Hände. Auch er fand den `Vorfall` lustig. ,,Ach komm schon, Emmett. Beruhig dich,´´sagte ich, hielt Edward fester an mich gedrückt damit er nicht runter fallen konnte. ,,Die Windel ging doch gar nicht auf als sie dich getroffen hat.`` Ich drückte mein Gesicht in Edwards Haare und versuchte nicht zu lachen. ,,Ughh, der Gestank der von dem Ding ausging war schlimm genug,``sagte Emmett mit einem angewiederten Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Ich muss gestehen, dass war ein wenig zu viel Edward als ich erleben wollte,``gestehte Jasper ein. ,,Ihr beiden habt gar nichts _gemacht_,`` sagte ich und erhob meine Hände nach oben, nahm sie allerdings schnell wieder herunter, kurz bevor Edward herunterfiel. ,,Wenn ihr jetzt mit dem Gejammere fertig seid, was sollen wir nun tun?``

,,Wir können-``

,,Nein!,``unterbrach Alice Emmett. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. ,,Ich habe es noch nicht mal _gesagt_,``klagte er. ,,Ich hab schon gesehen was du sagen wolltes,``Alice tippte sich an den Kopf um ihn daran zu erinnern. ,,Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bella das nicht erlauben würde und Edward dich töten wird wenn er wieder der Alte ist.`` ,,Was wollte er vorschlagen?,``fragte ich neugierig. In meinem Inneren hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl über was auch immer Emmett machen wollte.,,Es hat etwas mit einem Bungee-Seil-`` ,,NEIN!,``schrie ich, meine Augen fielen fast heraus. Wie konnte er überhaupt nur an Bungee-Jumping denken in Edwards Lage.

,,Er würde Spaß haben,`` beharrte Emmett. Ich funkelte ihn an. ,,Er würde verletzt werden,``blaffte ich und drückte Edward fester an mich. Edward guckte mich verwirrt an, aber ich wusste das er uns verstehen konnte. ,,Er ist erst ein Jahr alt.`` ,,Es ist besser wenn du deine Fehler machst wenn du jung bist als wenn du sie erst später machst,``informierte mich Emmett.

,,Also gibst du zu das es ein Fehler ist?,´´ fragte ich sauer. Emmett wollte gerade Antworten als Rosalie sich neben ihn setzte und ihn auf den Kopf schlug. ,,Noch weiter Vorschläge?,``fragte Rosalie und funkelte Emmett weiter an. Für eine Weile sagte niemand was,alle dachten darüber nach,bis wir ein Brummen von Edward hörten. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Edward, der rot wurde und auf sein Bäuchlein schaute. Ich lächelte und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf sein Bein. ,,Ich glaube das beantwortet die Frage,``sagte Rosalie und lächelte ihn an. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und Edward kicherte als sie seinen Bauch kitzelte.

,,Hast du Hunger?`` Er nickte und sie lächelte. ,,Was isst er bloß?,``fragte Emmett, der immernoch traurig war, das wir ihm seinen Spaß verdorben hatten. Ich schaute Alice fragend an.

,,Er ist schon zu alt für Milch, aber noch zu jung um richtiges Essen zu essen, also...wir können ihm etwas von dem abstoßenden, gematschten Essen geben den ihr Menschen so gern esst,``sagte Alice und verzog dabei das Gesicht. ,,Hey! Nur Babys essen das gerne, sonst niemand,`` wies ich sie darauf hin. Rosalie verließ den Raum, kam aber schnell zurück mit zehn Flaschen Gerber´s. ( Gerbers ist eine Firma in Amerika die Babynahrung herstellt.)

,,Ich hab keine Ahnung was er mag also hab ich mehrere mit gebracht,``sagte sie, schaute die Flaschen an und gab mir welche. ,,Dort drin sind Karotten, Äpfel,Hühnchen und Reis...warum ist es Rot?,``frage ich mich selbst. Ich hielt sie Edward hin um zu sehen ob er sie mochte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verzog sein Gesicht. Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut.

,,Was ist mit Kürbis, Erbsen, Hühnchen, Nudeln...was würdet ihr nehmen?`` ,,Hey, wir wissen nicht was wir nehmen würden,`` verteidigte sich Jasper. ,,Es ist ja nicht so als würden wir das Zeug selber essen.`` Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Ich zeigte diese Flasche Edward doch er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf.

,,Es gibt noch Banane, Gemüse-Rindfleisch (keine ahnung was das is^^) und Käse,`` erklärte Rosalie und zeigte die Flasche Edward. Als er anfing zu weinen, packte sie die Flasche schnell weg. Ich schaute die letzte Flasche an. ,,Hier. Hühnchen mit Bratsauce. Ich erinnere mich dran das ich es gemocht hatte, als ich jung war. Ich zeigte sie Edward. ,,Wir füttern dir diese hier.`` Er verzog sein Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts. ,,Hier,``sagte Alice und hielt ein Lätzchen hoch. ,,Ich sehe es nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher das du es brauchen wirst.`` Ich dankte ihr und nahm es an um es Edward umzubinden. Alle Mädchen seuftzten, da er so süß aussah. Ich gab in zu Rosalie, damit sie ihn füttern konnte. Er fing an zu weinen als nahm ich ihn wieder.

,,Er mag mich nicht,``sagte Rosalie traurig. ,,Nein, er mag dich. Es ist nur, dass er es mag bei Bella zu sein. Er mag das mehr als alles andere,`` versicherte Alice ihr. Rosalie´s Minie hellte sich ein wenig auf, jedoch lächelte sie nicht. ,,Kannst du ihn füttern? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das in dieser Position kann,`` fragte ich sie, damit es ihr besser ging. Sie lächelte mich an und nahm die Flasche. Wir alle verzogen das Gesicht als sie ein wenig Brei auf einen Löffel gab.

,,Sag `Ahhh`,`` gurrte Rosalie, und näherte den Löffel seinen Mund. Edward schloss seinen Mund, hielt ihn fest geschlossen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Bitte?,``fragte ich ihn. Er schaute mich einen Moment an, schüttelte jedoch wieder den Kopf. ,,Aber es ist gut für dich, Schatzi,``versuchte ich es erneut. Rosalie versuchte ihn zu füttern aber er schlug den Löffel weg und es landete alles auf dem Teppich.

,,Böser Edward!,`` schimpfte ich. Er fing an zu weinen und ich stand auf, streichelte ihn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. ,,Nein, nein, es tut mir Leid, Schatzi. Ich meinte es nicht so. Du bist nicht böse,``versicherte ich ihm immer wieder. Er hörte auf und schniefte und wischte sein Gesicht ab. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte mich wieder hin. ,,Schau? Besser?,`` fragte ich. Er nickte und ich kitzelte seinen Bauch. Er lachte und ich lächelte.

,,Okay und jetzt sag bitte ´Ahhh`,``sagte Rosalie wieder und hielt einen neuen Löffel hoch. Edward schmollte; verschränkte seine Arme und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

,,Nein! Ekliges Essen.``sagte Edward. Wir alle seufzten und Rosalie nahm den Löffel herunter. ,,Was nun?,``fragte sie und schaute sich um. ,,Er wird nicht essen und wir können ihn nicht dazu zwingen.`` Wir waren alle still, überlegten was wir als nächstes tun sollten als Emmett aufstand und Rosalie seine Hand hinhielt.

,,Soll ich mal?`` Rosalie schaute ihn argwöhnisch an, gab ihm aber dem Löffel und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Emmett kniete sich vor Edward und mich und hielt den Löffel hoch. ,,Öffnen den Mund für den Choo-Choo Zug,`` sang Emmett als er versuchte Edward zu füttern. Ich lachte laut bei diesem Versuch. ,,Was? Ich hab Leute im Fernsehen gesehen die das gemacht haben.``

,,Das wird nicht funktionieren. Das tut es nie,`` erklärte ich ihm,immernoch lachend. Für einen Moment guckte er Gedankenverloren, griff dann in seine Tasche und nahm sein Portmonee raus. ,,Wie viel willst du?,``fragte Emmett Edward und nahm etwas Geld herraus. Rosalie kam zu ihm und haute ihn auf den Hinterkopf.,,Auu, wofür war das denn Rose?`` ,,Bestech ihn nicht! Das ist Böse.`` meckerte Rosalie. ,,Yeah, denk daran was du ihm damit dür die Zukunft lehrst,``sagte Jasper. Ich seufzte; dafür war es zu spät.

,,Und wie sollen wir ihn dann zum essen bringen? Sollen wir es ihm demonstrieren?,``blaffte Emmett und hielt plötzlich inne. Bevor Alice, die das Folgende schon in einer Vision gesehen hatte, ihn stoppen konnte, schob Emmett mir den Löffel in den Mund.

Alle schwiegen und warteten auf meine Reaktion. Alice nahm Edward schnell als ich aufsprang, eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und schnell zum nächsten Badezimmer rannte. Ich stolperte über die Flaschen und Essen landete auf dem Teppich. Ich kam am Bad an und schlug die Tür zu. Ich lehnte mich über die Toilette und spuckte das Essen aus. Es schmeckte furchtbar! Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich das Zeug mal gemocht hatte. Ich spülte meinen Mund aus und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Mein Herz brach als ich sah das Edward laut heulend nach mir suchte. Alice und Jasper waren dabei ihn zu beruhigen aber es half nicht. Ich wollte Edward umarmen und ihn beruhigen, aber Rosalie hielt mich auf. ,, das erst,``sagte sie und hab mir ein Glas Saft. Ich lächelte und trank schnell um den Babynahrungsgeschmack zu vertreiben.

Nachdem ich fertig war, gab ich ihr das Glas zurück und ging zu Edward. Als er mich sah, hielt er mir seine Arme hin und versuchte aus Alice Armen zu entfliehen, die sich nun um so fester um ihn schlungen.

,,BEWA! BEWA!,´´schrie Edward und versuchte immernoch zu mir zukommen. Schnell nahm ich ihn und hielt ihn an meine Brust. ,,.Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier. Du brauchst nicht mehr zu weinen. Ich gehe nicht mehr weg,``versprach ich ihm immer wieder. Seine Schluchzer nahmen ab und er fing an zu hicksen.

,,Vewspwochen?,``fragte er, schniefte und hickste wieder. Ich tätschelte seinen Rücken und wischte sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab das Alice mir gab. ,,Ja,``versprach ich ihm. Ich küsste seine Wange und setzte mich wieder aufs Sofa. Alice saß mit Jasper auf dem zweisitzigem Sofa und beruhigte ihn- wahrscheinlich waren die vielen Emotionen in diesem Raum zu viel für ihn.

Rosalie rief leise nach Emmett, der schmollte und verschämt dreinblickte. Er blickte mich an und sagte traurig:,,Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht.``

,,Wann hast du je schonmal nachgedacht?,``hörte ich Jasper leise sagen. Emmett ignorierte ihn. ,,Ich wollte Edward bloß zeigen, dass wenn du es essen und mögen würdest,naja, vielleicht hätte er es dann auch gegessen,``erklärte Emmett. ,,Aber dir hat es nicht geschmeckt und das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Verzeihst du mir?,``flehte Emmett.

,,Ich verzeihe dir,``sagte ich aufrichtig. ,,Ich weiß das deine Absichten gut waren, aber wir werden nichts von dem Zeug an Edward verfüttern,`` fügte ich hinzu und verzog das Gesicht der verspritzten Babynahrung. Emmett lächelte mich an und guckte dann zu Edward. ,,Was ist mit dir, Würstchen?,`` fragte Emmett und schaute wieder traurig drein.,,Vergibst du mir?``

,,Du hast Bewa krank gemacht. Emmy böse,``sagte Edward und funkelte ihn an. Emmetts Schultern sanken als er dies hörte.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen Edward. Er macht jeden krank,``beteuerte Jasper ihm. Ich kicherte und schaute Edward an. ,,Edward,``sagte ich. Als ich seine Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte, sagte ich:,,Ich denke du solltes Emmett vergeben.`` Ich hielt seine Lippen mit meinem Zeigefinger und Daumen verschlossen, als ich sah das er protestieren wollte. ,,Er wollte mich nicht krank machen. Du kannst der Babynahrung die Schuld geben,``fügte ich hinzu. Edward schmollte ein bisschen, nickte dann aber und schaute Emmett an.

,,Ich vewgeb diw,Emmy. Du dat nich nochma,´´ sagte Edward. Emmett grinste und nickte. Nun kam Esme in den Raum. ,,Warum der ganze Krach-was ist hier los?,``fragte sie, geschockt wegen der Sauerei die wir veranstaltet haben. Wir guckten uns alle kleinlaut an und erklärten was passiert war. Nachdem wir fertig waren seufzte Esme und schaute Emmett missbilligend an. ,,Du hast Hausarrest für die nächsten zwei Wochen, junger Mann,``schimpfte Esme und fügte somit eine Woche hinzu, da Emmett schon Hausarrest hatte, da er eine Wand zertrümmert hatte. ,,Ja,Mom,``sagte Emmett traurig. Esme lächelte und schaute den Rest von uns an.

,,Hat Edward nun zu guter Letzt was zu essen zubekommen?,``fragte Esme. bevor wir antworten konnten, grummelte Edwards Magen wieder, er wurde rot und schaute nach unten. Esme lächelte.

,,Nunja...da er keine Babynahrung mag-.`` ,,Und Bella auch nicht,``fügte Emmett hinzu. Ich wurde rot als sie alle anfingen zu lachen und Esme fortfuhr:,,Nein, sie mochte es nicht. Wie auch immer, warum geben wir Edward nicht einfach Suppe oder Joghurt? Die sind gut für Einjährige. Sie schaute zu Edward um zu gucken ob er zustimmte oder nicht. Es schien so, also lächelte sie. ,,Gut. Möchtest du Suppe oder Joghurt?``

,,Suppe!,``rief Edward glücklich. Wir alle lachten als er anfing auf meinem Schoß auf und ab zu hüpfen und Esme küsste seine Stirn, bevor sie anfing ihm Essen zu kochen. Wir alle lungerten im Zimmer herum und guckten Fernsehn, bis Esme wieder kam, mit einer Schüssel voll Tomatensuppe in ihren Händen. Sie schöpfte etwas davon auf einen Löffel und pustete sacht um sicher zu gehen das es nicht zu heiß war. ,,Ist es zu heiß,?`` fragte Esme als sie Edward den Löffel hinhielt. Edward schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schaute er fragend zu mir.

,,Na los, Süßer. Versuch es,``sagte ich. Er schaute ihn wieder an, und dann wieder zurück zu mir. Ich lachte. ,,Für mich?,``fragte ich. Edward lächelte, drehte sich wieder zum Löffel und öffnete seinen Mund weit. Esme schon die Suppe in seinen Mund und wir alle schauten ihm zu als er aß.

,,Mmm...,``machte er. Als er lächelte und in seine Hände klatschte seufzten wir alle erleichert auf.

Esme fütterte ihm den Rest der Suppe, dann ging sie wieder in die Küche um Geschirr zuspülen.

Ich hielt Edward fest an mich gedrückt und gab Acht das ich nicht auf seinen Bauch drückte. ,,Müssen wir ihn dazu bringen ein Bäuerchen zumachen?,``fragte ich. Wir schauten zu Alice als sie eine Vision hatte. Sie nickte.

,,Also, dieses mal, ja. Vertrau mir. Du wirst es bedauern, wenn du es nicht tust. Aber er ist alt genug, also brauchst du das nicht oft machen,``versicherte mir Alice. Ich nickte, legte Edward über meine Schulter und klopfte auf seinen Rücken. Nach einer Minute hörten wir ein leises Bäuerchen von ihm. Die Mädchen seufzten als die Jungs leise anfingen zu lachen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und lächelte Edward an als er gähnte.

,,Schlafenszeit,``sagte Alice fröhlich. Edward schmollte.,,Keine Schlafenszeit!,``sagte Edward und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich lächelte und tippte ihm auf die Nase. ,,Doch, Schlafenszeit,``sagte ich. Als ich die Treppen hochging hielt mir Alice etwas hin. ,,Hier. Du musst ihn wieder Sorgen, es wird besser als beim letzten Mal.`` Ich dankte ihr und nahm die Windel an. ,,Du musst ihn wieder wechseln?,``fragte Emmett erstaunt. ,,Man, er

muss ja öfter als Bella!`` ,,Hey,``sagte ich und wurde rot. Emmett grinste mich bloß an und stand dann auf. ,,Du kommst mit?,``fragte ich überrascht. Ich dachte nach dem letzten Mal würde Emmett die Nähe von Windeln fürchten.

,,Yup. Ich nehme es auf Video auf wenn du ihn wechselst,``sagte Emmett schadenfroh. Als er die empörten Gesichtsausdrücke sah, erklärte er:,,Ich dachte mir, wenn Edward wieder normal ist, können wir ihm dieses Video zeigen um ihn zu ärgern. Wir können ihn damit erpressen.`` Jasper kam zu ihm und haute mit seiner Faust gegen Emmett´s.

,,Exellent,``sagte Jasper. Ich verdrehte meine Augen ging dann aber nach oben um Edward zu wechseln. Nachdem ich Edward gewechselt hatte,der Rot vor Wut und Verlegenheit war, da Emmett ihn neckte, legte ich ihn aufs Bett. Als ich gehen wollte fing er an zu wimmern. Schnell ging ich wieder zu ihm und drückte meine Lippen auf seine Stirn. ,,Keine Sorge, Schatzi. Ich bin gleich wieder muss mich nur umziehen und waschen,``sagte ich und zeigte auf mein Shirt, das dreckig von der Babynahrung war. Edward starrte mich an,als ich ging um mir ein neues Shirt zu holen. Er fing an zu weinen als ich ins Badezimmer ging; Ich seufzte und nahm ihn in meine Arme. Ich ging zum Baby Rucksack und nahm ein ausgestopftes Kuscheltier heraus. Ich lächelte. Es war ein Löwe.

,,Hier hast du was zum spielen, Edward,``sagte ich und gab ihm das Spielzeug. ,,Spiel schön.`` Er lächelte und umarmte den Löwen. Ich lachte als er den Schwanz in den Mund nahm und anfing daran zu kauen. Als ich wieder versuchte zum Badezimmer zu gelangen, fing er an leise zu wimmern. Ich kam zurück und entschied mich dafür mich in seinem Raum umzuziehen.

Ich stülpte das Shirt über meinen Kopf und hatte nun nur noch einen BH an. Ich schaute zu Edward und bemerkte das er mich aufmerksam anstarrte, wieder rot im Gesicht. Ich merkte das ich selbst rot wurde als ich schnell ein neues Shirt anzog. Ich hoffte, dass Edward sich nicht mehr daran erinnern würde, wenn er wieder normal war.

Als ich fertig mit umziehen war streckte ich mich neben Edward aus. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und legte meinen Arm um ihn, zog ihn näher zu mir. Ich lächelte als Edward leise gähnte,seine Augen schloß und sich an mich kuschelte. ,,Nacht-Nacht Bewa. Ich lup dich,``wisperte er leise und schlief langsam ein. Ich lächelte und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Wange.

,,Ich liebe dich auch Edward. Schlaf gut,``sagte ich leise, hielt ihn dicht an mich gedrückt und schaute ihm beim schlafen zu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Man, ich habs echt geschafft. Wow...so viele Englische Wörter. Wuhh...sie schwirren in meinem Kopf. Ahhh...jetzt greifen sie mich an *wegrenn*

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 Teil 1

So und nun mein Lieblingskapitel: Kapitel Nr. 4

Naja ein Teil von Kapitel Nr. 4...ich wollte die langen Kapitel jetzt in kleineren Teilen reinsetzen, damit ihr nicht immer so lange warten müsst. Dann geht das alles viel schneller.

Also der erste Teil von Kapitel 4:

Dieses Kapitel widme ich zum ersten Svenja, weil sie so toll ,,Bewa`` sagen kann und mich immer unterstützt (und weil ich sie mit meinem twilight fieber anstecken konnte^^)

Und dann widme ich das Kapitel noch Marina, wegen ihrer konstruktiven Kritik, die ich dank meiner Sentimentalität nur schwer verkraften kann, aber trotzdem danke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Bewa! Wach auf, Bewa!``

Ich spürte ein leichtes Ziehen an meinem Shirt, öffnete meine Augen und sah das Edward mich schmollend anschaute. Ich lachte und setzt mich auf und zersauste seine Haare. Ich bemerkte, dass ich eingeschlafen war,gähnte und streckte meine Beine. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon 6 Uhr war. Also hatte ich drei Stunden geschlafen.

,,Wie lange bist du schon auf?,``fragte ich und lächelte ihn an. Ich betrachtete seine Klamotten und wunderte mich,warum er fünf verschiedene Schichten anhatte. Ausserdem trug er blaue und grüne Socken an den Händen und schwarze Boxershorts auf seinem Kopf. ,,Fünf Minuten bevor du aufgewacht bist!,``sang Alice als sie die Tür öffnete und sich schnell aufs Bett setze. ,,Dreh nicht durch, okay?``

,,Wegen was? Und was ist mit Edward passiert?,``fragte ich und versuchte nicht zu lachen als ich die Boxershorts von seinem Kopf nahm. Sie deutete nach unten und ich sah das Chaos das auf dem Boden verstreut war. Bücher übersähten den Boden...oder das was von ihnen überig geblieben war. Die Seiten waren in Fetzen gerissen und sie sahen nicht mehr aus, als hätten sie mal zu Büchern gehört. Klamotten hangen über den Schränken und CD´s waren auf einen Haufen geworfen worden. Ich schaute mir das Chaos an, geschockt. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das nicht eher bemerkt hatte.

,,Was ist passiert?,``fragte ich und starrte immernoch auf das was man nun ein Katastrophen-Gebiet nennen konnte. ,,Hab ich ein Erdbeben verpennt?`` Das war das einzigste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. ,,Nein,``sagte Alice kichernd. ,,Edward hat das gemacht.`` Ich schaute sie ungläubig an. ,,Edward?,``fragte ich und glotze sie an. Sie kicherte wieder und nickte. ,,Aber du hast gesagt, dass er erst fünf Minuten vor mir aufgewacht ist. ,,Ihm wurde beim Warten langweilig. Und er ist ziemlich schnell, obwohl er krabbelt,``erklärte mir Alice. ,,Warum hast du ihn nicht gestoppt?`` Sicherlich hatte sie gehört, wie er das Chaos verursachte. ,,Daran dachte ich auch, aber er sah so glücklich aus und er hatte so viel Spaß. Ich wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen.``

,,Und was ist mit den anderen?`` ,,Sind jagen. Aber sie sollten jede Minute wieder da sein. Ich bin geblieben, um auf euch beiden aufzupassen, sobald ihr aufgewacht seit.`` ,,Dann hast du deinen Job aber nicht gut erledigt,``sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen. Ich schaute auf das, was einmal eine Kommode gewesen war. Sie war mit einer Tonne Klammotten überdeckt. ,,Edward wird böse auf Edward sein. Ich meine, er wird wütend auf sich selbst sein...nein ich meinte-oh man! Edward wird böse sein-Punkt,``warnte ich.

,,Hör auf dir Sorgen über seine Reaktion zu machen. Sei einfach glücklich, dass wir dem eine Weile entfliehen können. Das werden wir später nicht können,``wies Alice mich drauf hin. Sie hatte Recht; jetzt, wo Baby Edward hier war konnten wir tun und lassen was wir wollten ohne seine Beschwerden. Egal wie dumm und gefährlich es auch war.

,,Du hast Recht,``beschloss ich, immernoch unsicher. Alice klatsche in ihre Hände vor Aufregung. ,,Siehst du? Mach dir keine Sorgen Bella. Es sind immernoch 4 Tage bis Uchenna kommt und bis dahin können wir noch eine Menge Spaß haben! Ich habe schon alles geplannt. Ich muss nur noch die Einzelheiten fertigstellen,``erzählte mir Alice. ,,Schön, aber die Aktivitäten werden wir erst morgen machen können,``sagte ich. ,,Warum?,``jammerte Alice traurig guckend. ,,Weil es schon spät ist und ich hoffe du erinnerst dich daran, dass Edward seinen Schlaf braucht,``sagte ich streng.

,,Aber erst ist gerade erst aufgewacht!,´´protestierte Alice. Ich verdrehte die Augen. ,,Alice,er ist noch ein Baby. Er braucht mehr Schlaf als Teenager oder Erwachsene,``informierte ich sie. ,,Na gut. Aber Morgen gehen wir aus.`` Ich nickte und Alice lächelte zufrieden. Ich drehte mich zu Edward und kicherte als ich sah das er unter die Decke krabbelte. Er strecke seinen Kopf heraus und lächelte. ,,Wie war dein Nickerchen, Süßer?,``fragte ich und lehnte mich herunter, um ihn auf die Nasenspitze zu küssen. Er kicherte, kam unter der Decke hervor und klatschte in seine Hände. Ich lachte mit ihn und setzte ihn auf meinen Schoß. ,,Ichhab getwäumt,``rief Edward stolz. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter, als ich ihm seine Schichten auszog, da eranfing zu schwitzen. Ich öffnete seinen Pulli und bemerkte, dass er total durchnässt von Schweiß war. ,,Und wovon hast du geträumt?,``fragte ich ihn und wischte über seinen Rücken, mit dem Handtuch das Alice mir gab. Alice half mir Edward zu halten als er anfing zu quitschen.

,,Kitzelt das?,``neckte ich, legte ihn aufs Bett und fing an seine Seiten zu kitzeln. Er lachte glücklich und wir stiegen ein. Er war so süß, wenn er versuchte meinen Händen zu entkommen. ,,DIR!,``rief er, immernoch atemlos vom lauten Lachen. Ich stoppte und schaute ihn verwirrt an. ,,Was?,``fragte ich. Er setzte sich auf und lächelte. ,,Ich hab von dir getwäumt, Bewa!,``sagte Edward laut. Er legte seine kleine Hand in meine und lächelte mich schief an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre, aber er machte mich als Baby genauso verrückt wie als Teenager. Ich küsste seine Stirn und umarmte ihn. ,,Ich habe auch von dir geträumt,``flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Ich nahm ihn runter und legte meine Beinte unbequem über einander. ,,Alice, kannst du Edward für ´ne Minute halten?`` Schnell hielt ich Edward den Mund zu bevor er protestieren konnte. ,,Edward ich brauche dringend eine menschliche Minute. Genau jetzt. Lässt du Alice dich festhalten? Nur kurz,``bittete ich und streckte meine Unterlippe raus (*Hundeblick* xD). Edward starrte mich an und nickte dann.

Ich gab ihm schnell einen Kuss bevor ich ihn an Alice übergab. Er fing an zu wimmern, hörte aber auf als ich versprach schnell wieder da zu sein. Schnell ging ich ins Badezimmer und tat das was dringend nötig gewesen war. Ich blieb ein bisschen länger um mir meine Zähne zu putzen und den Urwald zu bürsten, der einmal mein Haar gewesen war. Als ich wieder kam, kicherte ich wegen dem merkwürdigen Anblick von Alice, die auf dem einen Arm einen nackten Edward trug und in der anderen Hand eine dreckige Windel hielt. ,,Das ist ekelig,``sagte Alice und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse als sie mir Edward wieder gab. Ich schaute auf ihn runter und er wurde rot. ,,Was ist passiert als ich weg war?,``fragte ich und tätschelte Edwards Rücken. Ich verstand immernoch nicht warum ein Baby rot werden sollte. Nackt zu sein war natürlich für Babys. Anscheinend nicht für Edward. ,,Sobald du weg warst roch ich etwas furchtbares und bemerkte,dass es von Edward kam. Als du nicht sofort wiederkamst, entschied ich mich ihn zu wechseln, da der Gestank unerträglich wurde.`` Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

,,Ich wollte zu Emmett gehen um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, weil ich jetzt weiß wie es ist Edward zu wechseln, aber ich entschied mich dafür es nicht zu tun, da er reinkam und mich mit seiner dummen Videokamera ärgerte. Jasper hatte Recht; das war mehr Edward als ich erleben wollte.

,,Als ich ihn sauber machte, fand ich die Windeln nicht und erinnerte mich dann, dass sie unten waren. Ich nahm Edward, aber er fing an zu weinen und meinte wir sollten auf dich warten. Also endete das ganze damit, dass ich hier stehe mit Baby-Rot-Wange und auf dich warte.`` Edward streckte ihr die Zunge herraus bei dem Spitznamen und Alice streckte ihre auch heraus.

,,Naja, seit Edward nackt ist.`` Ich wurde rot als Alice deswegen grinste. ,,Hör auf damit, er ist ein Baby. Wie auch immer, ich sollte ihn baden bevor wir runter gehen. Ausserdem sieht er so aus als bräuchte er ne Abkühlung. Er ist so klebrig.`` Ich nahm ein Handtuch das auf dem Bett lag und trug Edward zum Badezimmer.


	5. Chapter 4 Teil 2

Okay Teil 2 von dem vierten Kapitel:

Enjoy it!

=)

P.S. Schaut euch meine FF ``Fragen an die Bis(s) Charaker`` an. Ich freu mich immer über Reviews und Fragen!!

*schleichwerbung*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich stolperte auf dem Weg, konnte mich aber Gott sei dank noch rechtzeitig auffangen. Edward schaute mich an und fragte:,,Bewa ok?`` ,,Ja, ich bin okay.`` Ich lächelte und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Als ich hereinkam,sah ich, dass Rosalie schon vom Jagen zurück war. Sie testete das Badewasser. All seine Badeutensilien lagen schon neben der Badewanne und in einem Beutel lag Badewannenspielzeug. Ich gab Rosalie das Handtuch und teste das Wasser selber, bevor ich Edward hineinsetzte. Ich lächelte, als er anfing zu plantschen.

,,Hier,``sagte Rosalie und gab mir eine Flasche ,,Badeschaum``. ,,Ich dachte mir, dass Edward sein Bad damit vielleicht mehr genießen würden.`` Ich lächelte, dankte ihr und nahm die Flasche. Ich tat etwas davon ins Wasser, und sah dabei zu wie sich der Schaum langsam in der Badewanne ausbreitete. ,,Bluu-bels!,``rief Edward und plantschte fröhlich herum. Rosalie und ich lachten, als er uns mit den ,,Bluu-bels`` vollspritze. Ich hörte, dass sich die Tür öffnete und sofort wieder schloss und sah, dass Emmett uns aufnahm. Ich lachte und nahm Edwards Hand um damit in die Kamera zuwinken. Was auch immer seine Absicht was, ich war glücklich das Emmett diesen Moment aufnahm. Ich wollte diese Erinnerung nie mehr vergessen. ,,Es sieht so aus, als würde Weihnachten dieses Jahr früher kommen,``kommentierte ich und versuchte nicht zulachen als ich sah, dass Emmetts Nase und Kinn mit Schaum bedeckt waren. Edward schaute ihn an, klatschte in seine Hände und zeigte dann auf ihn.

,,Weihnachtsmann! Weihnachtsmann!,``rief Edward glücklich. Wir alle lachten, als Emmett anfing `ho-ho-ho`zu machen. Rosalie tat ein paar Spielzeuge ins Wasser und wir alle schauten Edward dabei zu, wie er ,,Sea Adventure`spielte. (See Abenteuer)

,,Das Boot kommt hier hin und der Taucher geht bye-bye!,``sagte Edward und schmieß den Taucher von Bord. Emmett schloß sich ihm an und Rosalie verdrehte die Augen, aber ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. ,,Er hat die Seele eines Kindes,``erklärte Rosalie mir und seufzte, als sie zu Emmett schaute, der nun einen Plastik Wal in der Hand hielt. ,,Das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht,``sagte ich. Sie lächelte und stimmte mir zu. Wir sahen zu, als Edward so tat als wäre er der Held und Emmett die Jungfrau in Not.

,,Ich rette dich!,``schrie Edward, fischte den Taucher aus dem Wasser und dippte ihn wieder hinein um das kleine Mädchen ,dass Emmett hielt, zu retten. ,,Hilfe! Hilfe!,``rief Emmett und benutzte eine hohe Stimme. Rosalie und ich kicherten und er grinste. ,,Rettet mich doch jemand,``sagte Emmett und benutze eine südländische Stimme. Edward benutze den Taucher, um zu ihr zu schwimmen, sie zu nehmen und sie zum Boot zu bringen. ,,Hier. Ich habe dich gerettet. Ich habe dich gerettet,``beteuerte Edward ihr mit einer tiefen Stimme. Er schaute mich stolz an und ich kicherte, während ich seinen Kopf tätschelte. ,,Dein Name?,``fragte Edward, immernoch am spielen.

,,Meiner?,``fragte Emmett. ,,Ich bin Lucille Ball.`` Rosalie und ich lachten noch lauter bei dem Namen. Ich konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass die letzte Sendung die er gesehen hatte ,,I Love Lucy`` gewesen war. (I Love Lucy, war eine amerikanische Fernsehserie 1950, Lucille Ball, war die Hauptdarstellerin.) ,,Danke, das du mich gerettet hast. Du bist mein Held,``sagte Emmett und klimperte mit seinen Wimpern. Edward schaute zu mir goch, lächelte und sagte:,,Ich bin ein Held!``

,,Du bist auf jedenfall mein Held,``sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die schaumige Wange. ,,Wenn du schon in der Wanne bist, sollten wir dich auch waschen,``schlug ich vor. ich schaumte ihm den Kopf ein, während Rosalie seinen Körper wusch. Edward fing an zu kichern bei dem Gefühl. und spritze und alle voll Wasser. Ich putze Edward´s Zähne-auch wenn sie winzig waren-mit seiner kleinen Zahnbürste und spülte ihn ab.

Als er fertig gewaschen war, hob ich ihn hoch und Rosalie schlung ein Handtuch um ihn herum. Emmett half die Badewanne zu trocknen, ging zurück zur Kamera, welche er auf den Badezimmerschrank gelegt hatte, damit sie alles aufnahm. ,,Edward, begrüß dich...naja selbst!,``rief Emmett und drehte die Kamera zu ihm. Edward schaute in die Kamera und winkte schüchtern. ,,Hawo,``sagte er und wurde rot. Wir alle seufzten glücklich und Emmett drehte die Kamera zu Rose. ,,Rose, zeig der Kamera etwas Liebe,``sagte Emmett. Sie verdrehte die Augen, lächelte und grüße allerdings in die Kamera. ,,Hi, Edward, du bist so wundervoll als Baby und ich mag dich so viel mehr leiden. Tu uns allen einen Gefallen, und werd nicht mehr erwachsen.`` Emmett und ich lachten über das was sie gesagt hatte. Sie küsste Edwards Stirn und lächelte, als er anfing zu kichern. Emmett drehte die Kamera zu mir und sagte:,,Bella! Sag deinem zukünftigen Verlobten ein paar Worte!``

,,Ich liebe dich,``sagte ich in die Kamera. Ich verdrehte die Augen, als Emmett antwortete:,,Ohh...Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich glaube Rose und Edward würden mich töten, wenn wir unsere Beziehung eine Zukunft geben würden.`` Ich spritze ihn mit Wasser voll und wandte mich wieder zu der Kamera. ,,Ich vermisse dich, aber ich liebe dich genauso sehr als Baby wie als Vampir. Und du bist so süß,``ich drehte mich zu Edward und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Wir alle lachten, als er rot wurde und sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken versteckte. ,,Hey Eddie! Du wirst genauso rot wie Bella. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr!,``kommentierte Emmett in die Kamera. ,,Okay, lasst uns Edward anziehen und runter gehen, damit er etwas zu essen bekommt,``sagte ich als ich Edwards Bauch grummeln hörte.

,,Warum lässt du uns nicht mit Edward allein und wäscht dich selber einmal,``schlug Rosalie vor. Ich schaute an mir herunter und bemerkte, dass ich am meisten durchnässt war.

,,Bist du sicher, dass du das mit ihm schaffst?,``fragte ich sie. Sie nickte und hielt ihre Arme auf für Edward. Ich versuchte ihr ihn zu geben, aber Edward klammerte sich weinend an mir fest. ,,Schatzi, ich muss mich auch waschen. Rosalie wird gut auf die aufpassen,``gurrte ich. Er hörte auf zu weinen, aber wimmerte immernoch. ,,Bella muss sich abtrocknen,Liebling,``sagte Rosalie sanft. ,,Du willst doch nicht,dass sie krank in den nassen Sachen wird, oder?``fragte sie. Er schmollte, aber schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ich gab ihn in Rosalies Arme und dieses mal ließ er es zu. Roslie hielt ihm in den Armen und sah aus als würde sie weinen, wenn sie könnte. Ich wusste, dass sie es liebte sich wie eine Mutter zu fühlen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war Teil 2 von Kapitel 4. Teil 3 von Kapitel 4 kommt bald, keine Sorge^^

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!??????? Bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 4 Teil 3

So ich weiß es hat lange gedauert, aber meine anderen Geschichten musste ich auch weiter schreiben...naja hier kommt der dritte Teil von ,,Badezeit Fröhlichkeit`` ^^

.........................................................................................................................................

Rosalies Gesichtsausdruck strahlte pure Glückseligkeit aus. Emmett ging zu ihnen und nahm Edwards Hand. ,,Danke sehr,``sagte Emmett ernst. ,,Du hast Rosalie sehr glücklich gemacht.`` Emmett tätschelte Edwards Kopf. Rosalie drückte Edward an sich und küsste seine Wange, bevor sie anfing in leicht zu kitzeln. Edward kicherte und sie lachte mit ihm.

Ich lächelte, bei dem Bild das sie abgaben und winkte ihnen, als sie gingen. Ich war glücklich für Rose, aber ich war traurig, dass Edward weg war. Meine Arme fühlten sich leer an, ohne Edward in ihnen. Ich seufzte und hob den Saum meine Shirts hoch. Ich stoppte, als ich sah, dass die Kamera noch da war und immernoch filmte. Ich nahm meine Hände runter und nahm sie. Sie hatte alles gefilmt. Ich öffnete die Tür und rief nach Emmett.

,,Ach hier ist sie. Ich hab sie total vergessen,``sagte Emmett und nahm die Kamera. ,,,Danke. Wir wechseln gerad Edwards Windeln. Dusch schön. Aber nicht zu schön.,``fügte Emmett hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue.

,,Emmett,´´ rief ich und wurde rot vor Wut. Ich schlug die Tür zu und hörte ihn dahinter lachen. Ich atmete tief ein und ging unter die Dusche. Nachdem ich fertig war, schlung ich ein Handtuch um mich und ging in Edwards Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Es war schon spät, also entschied ich mich dazu, ein grünes Tank Top und blaue Shorts anzuziehen, um darin später zu schlafen. Dann ging ich nach unten und sah, dass Rosalie Edward, der auf ihrem Schoß saß mit Joghurt fütterte.

,,Wie ist es gelaufen?,``fragte ich und setze mich neben Rosalie. ,,Er war ein perfekter Engel,``antwortete Rosalie und gab Edward einen Löffel mit Joghurt.,,Er hat weder Rabatz gemacht noch geweint. Er war ein guter Junge.`` Sie küsste Edward auf seinen Kopf und er wurde rot. Ich lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hnad. ,,Er muss dich wirklich machen,``sagte ich zu Rosalie. ,,Wirklich? Meinst du echt?,``fragte sie strahlend. Ich lächelte sie an. ,,Ja. Edward schlägt bei jedem Rabatz, ausser bei mir. Erinnerst du dich an Alice?,``sie nickte in dem Moment, wo Emmett herein kam, sich zu uns setzte und lachte.

,,Ich hab sie aufgenommen. Es war wahnsinnig komisch,``gluckste Emmett. ,,Also, wenn er nicht weint, dann mag er dich. Es sieht ausserdem so aus, als gefalle es ihm gerade bei dir,``fügte ich hinzu. Rosalie bemerkte die Spur von Traurigkeit in meiner Stimme, obwohl ich sie zu verstecken versuchte.

,,Er liebt dich mehr,``versicherte sie mir. Ich lächelte sie traurig an. Ich wusste, dass es Rosalie glücklich machte Edward bei sich zu haben, aber ich war trotzdem etwas eifersüchtig, weil er nicht mir allein gehörte. Edward sah dies, hielt mir seine Hand hin und hüpfte unruhig auf Rosalies Schoß auf und ab. Sie gab ihn zu mir und Edward hielt mein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er küsste meine Wange.

,,Ich lieb di,Bewa. Nich twauwig sein,``sagte Edward und sah aus als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen. Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste seine Nasenspitze. ,,Ich liebe dich auch. Mir geht es gut,``sagte ich zu ihm. Er lächelte und schaute Rosalie an. ,,Komm hew, bitte?,``fragte Edward sie. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herunter und er überraschte uns alle, indem er sie auf die Wange küsste. ,,Ich lieb di au Wosie! Du bis wie Mama!,``erklärte Edward ihr fröhlich. Rosalie strahlte ihn an. Ich habe sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Edward drehte sich zu Emmett und sagte:,,Du lustig Emmy! Mein Liilinks Bwuda!``

,,Was?,``fragte Emmett verwirrt. Er verstand Baby Sprache nicht. ,,Er sagt, du bist sein Lieblingsbruder,``übersetzte ich. Er grinste Edward an und tätschelte sein Bein. ,,Du bist auch mein Lieblingsbruder Edward. Aber nur wenn du ein Baby bist. Erzähls nicht Jasper,``sagte Emmett. Edward lächelte und schloss seinen Mund. Wir alle lachten und Rosalie fütterte ihn zu Ende.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay der 4te Teil des Kapitels kommt bald!

Reviewssssssss?!?!?!?!?


	7. Chapter 4 Teil 4

Okay hier der nächste und letzte Teil des Kapitels...man war das Kapitel lang....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Wo sind Alice und Jasper überhaupt?,``fragte ich, als Rosalie aufstand und den Becher wegbrachte. Es war traurig, dass sie nicht da waren. ,,Jasper ist mit Alice jagen gegangen. Alice muss ausserdem noch ihre Pläne für Morgen fertigstellen. Du wirst sie vor Morgen nicht sehen,``antwortete Emmett.

,,Weißt du, was sie plant?,``fragte ich. ,,Nein. Wir können keine Gedanken lesen,``sagte Rosalie als sie wiederkam und sich setze.

,,Du siehst so süß aus, Edward,``gurrte sie. Ich schaute hinunter und sah, dass er einen blauen Pyjama mit einem schwarzen Drachen drauf, anhatte.

,,Der Drache war meine Idee,``sagte Emmett stolz. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich. Ich lächelte Edward an und zog ihn näher an mich heran.

,,Du bist das wundervollste Baby der Welt,``erklärte ich ihm. Er gluckste und spielte mit meinen Fingern. Wir alle schauten für eine Weile fern, bis Emmett seufzte.

,,Das ist so langweilig. Und warum müssen wir Playhouse Disney gucken?,``beschwerte sich Emmett.

,,Weil Edward noch ein Baby ist und er ist zu jung um Erwachsenen Shows zugucken,``erklärte ich ihm. ,,Ausserdem ist dies sehr belehrend für ihn,``fügte Rosalie hinzu. ,,Also sei leise und lass Edward in Ruhe fernsehn.`` Emmett seufzte und guckte in die Kamera.

,,Hey, hier ist Emmett! Ich bin gerade sehr gelangweilt. All die Sachen die ich für dich mache, Eddie. Als erstes musste ich deine Windeln wechseln-``

,,Du hast sie nicht mal gewechselt,``protestierte ich und unterbrach ihn. Er ignorierte mich einfach und sprach weiter.

,,Dann mussten wir dich füttern. Du solltest froh sein, dass Esme das alles wieder aus dem Teppich raus bekommen hat. Dann mussten wir dich schlafen legen. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass es lustig ist zu hören was du alles im Schlaf geredet hast.``

,,Er redet im Schlaf?,``fragte ich geschockt. ,,Ja, er hat Dinge gesagt wie, `Bewa`und `geh nift´und `kussy-kussy`.`` Emmett grinste. Ich erröte bei den letzten Worten und sah, dass Edward auch rot wurde.

,,Also, danach mussten wir dich baden. Bella war sehr froh, dich mal nackt zu sehen.`` Ich fluchte und warf ein Kissen nach ihm. ,,War ich nicht!,``rief ich. ,,Oh, also willst du damit sagen, dass das was du gesehen hast dich abgeturnt hat?,`` fragte Emmett und hob eine Augenbraue.

,,Nein! Aber ich meine- ich war nicht- Edward ist doch erst ein-,``ich schwieg. Ich war sicher, dass Emmett irgentwas erwidern würde, das mir unangenehm war.

,,Siehst du, Bruder? Anscheinend bist du doch nicht unattraktiv,``sagte Emmett und ignorierte meine bösen Blick. Er fuhr fort.

,,Also haben wir dich gebadet und viele lustige Spiele gespielt. Du hast Bella überigens mit Lucille Ball betrogen.`` Rosalie und ich fingen an zu lachen. ,,Aber doch nicht bevor Alice deine Windeln wechseln musste. DAS war grandios! Keine Sorgen, ich habe es aufgenommen. Du hast meine Rose sehr glücklich gemacht und ich wollte mich dafür bedanken. All das war okay und lustig. Aber das.`` Emmett schwenkte die Kamera zum Fernsehr. ,, Das ist Folterei. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dazu bringst diesen Mist zu gucken.``

,,Emmett!,``meckerte Rosalie und schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. ,,Das ist gut für Edward. Es lehrt ihn wichtige Dinge übers Leben.`` ,,Ja, wie das da?,``fragte Emmett und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Der Bildschirm zeigte Mickey, Donald und Goofey, die sich als Frauen verkleidet hatten. ,,Es lehrt ihn schwul zu werden. Perfekt. Ich bin sicher, Edward wird es in der Zukunft dringend nötig haben, zu wissen wie man Lippenstift aufträgt.``

,,Wir könnten auch den Kinderkanal gucken,``schlug ich vor, wechselte den Sender und Barney hüpfte in den Bildschirm (Barney is ein lila Dino der mit komischen kleinen Kindern durch die Gegend hüpft und so...nich das ich so was gucke *hust*).

,,Ahh! Mach das aus,``schrie Emmett und hielt sich die Augen zu. ,,Das ist ja noch schlimmer!``

,,Sei still,``schimpfte Rosalie. ,,Du hast Edward erschreckt.`` Edward war bei dem lauten Geräusch erschreckt und began nun zu weinen. Ich legte ihn über meine Schulter und streichelte seinen Kopf, beruhigte ihn.

,,Alles okay, Baby. Emmett ist ein Idiot.`` Emmett schmollte aber ich ignorierte ihn. ,, Weine nicht. Alles ist gut.`` Edwards Schluchzen hörte auf und Rosalie wischte sein Gesicht ab. ,,Siehst du? Besser?,``fragte ich und streichelte seine Wange. Er kicherte und nickte.

,,Entschuldige dich Emmett,``befahlt Rosalie.

,,Entschuldige Edward,``sagte Emmett mürrisch. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er flehte:,,Können wir nun den Fernsehr ausmachen? Bitte hört auf mich zu foltern.``

Ich schaute Edward an, um mich zu vergewissern, das es okay für ihn war. Er nickte, Rosalie schaltete den Fernsehr aus und Emmett seufzte erleichtert.

,,Okay, und nun?,``fragte ich. Edward fing an unruhig zu werden und ich tätschelte sein Bein. ,,Edward wird unruhig.``

,,Lasst uns Geschichten erzählen!,``schlug Emmett aufgeregt vor.

,,Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee,``kommentierte Rosalie überrascht. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie dachte er würde etwas dummes oder gefährliches vorschlagen.

,,Das ist eine gute Idee. Es wird auch schon spät, also können wir Edward eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählen, bevor er ins Bett geht,``schlug ich vor.

,,Was für eine Geschichte sollen wir ihm erzählen?,``fragte Emmett und rieb seine Hände aneinander.

,,Keine Ahnung.`` Ich nahm Edward sanft in meine Arme. Sein Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter und er gähnte leise. Rosalie und ich seufzten bei dem Geräusch glücklich. Emmett kicherte und nahm es auf.

,,Verdammt. Selbst ich finde es süß,``sagte er. ,,Lasst uns nur eine Geschichte erzählen,``schlug Rosalie vor. ,,Edward sollte nicht so lange aufbleiben.``

,,Und wir wollen ja nicht Alice Gesicht sehen, wenn sie Morgen kommt und er noch schläft und somit aus ihrer Planung nichts wird,``fügte ich hinzu.

,,Okay. Nur eine Geschichte. Ich erzähle!,``sagte Emmett hob seine Hände in die Luft und hüpfte fröhlich auf und ab.

,,Fang an,``sagte ich und machte es mir und Edward für die Geschichte gemütlich.

,,Aber es muss Altersgerecht sein,``warnte Rosalie. Emmett nickte und sie lehnte sich entspannt an seine Schulter.

,,Okay...also ich fange an,``began Emmett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, das wars. Dann kommt ein neues Kapitel bald (allerdings auch in mehreren Teilen...)

ByeBye =)


	8. Chapter 5

Okay nun das neue Kapitel mit Emmetts Gutenacht geschichte.

(Teil 1) von ...mehreren?!^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Eine Geschichte vorm Schlafengehen

" Okay ich fange an.``

Emmett stoppte und stand auf. Er ging zus Küche und kam mit Kerzen und einem Kerzenständer wieder. Er löschte die Lichter,setzte sich wieder hin und zündete die Kerzen an.

,,Für eine gute Stimmung,``erklärte Emmett während er die letzte Kerze anzündete. Als er fertig erleuchtete der Raum schauerlich. Edward umarmte mich fester, ich lachte und drückte ihn an mich. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass der Moment kommen würde, wo Edward Angst hatte.

Emmett sah dies und lachte leise. Er griff sich die Kamera und platzierte sie so, dass sie den ganzen Raum filmen konnte.

,,Musst du sie eigentlich nie aufladen?,``fragte ich und zeigte auf die Kamera.

,,Die Batterie hält ein ganzes Jahr. Ich hab sie irgentwo in Arabien gekauft,``erzählte Emmett mir.

,,Hast du sie nicht gestohlen?,``fragte Rosalie und hob die Augenbrauen.

,,Ich hab sie mir ausgeliehen. Das ist was vollkommen anderes,``sagte Emmett unschuldig und gab Rosalie schnell einen Kuss.

Er lehnte sich vor und fing an zu erzählen.

,,Also, dies ist eine lange Geschichte, und nur für große Kinder gedacht. Also, wenn du meinst sie würde dich zu sehr ängstigen, dann darfst du jetzt gehen.`` Er schaute Edward an, während er dies sagte.

,,Bin ei groser Junge,``sagte Edward schmollend und verschränkte die Arme. Emmett nickte, kicherte und begann.

,,Also, erst einmal müsst ihr wissen, dass bevor Esme dieses Grundstück gekauft hatte, es einem gewissen Steve Jenners gehört hatte. Als Esme den Vertrag wegen des Grundstücks unterschrieben hatte, warnte das sie, wäre sie klug genug, nicht hier her ziehen würde. Esme war natürlich nicht geschockt-da sie ein Vampir ist. Aber sie fragte ihn trotzdem nach dem Grund. Er seufzte und erzählte die Geschichte.

`Vor einem Jahr, bevor wir hierher kamen, gab es ein Haus ganz in der Nähe von hier und dieses gehörte der Familie Francis. Die Familie bestand aus einer Mom, einem Dad, deren zwei Töchtern - Jenny und Glenda - und dem Sohn Christopher. Der Vater mochte den ganzen Lärm und die Lichter der anderen Häuser aus Forks nicht. Also entschloss er sich ein Haus hier draussen zu bauen und in Frieden zu leben.`

,,Die Mutter und der Vater gingen jeden Tag arbeiten, also waren sie tagsüber nie zu Hause. Jenny war so alt wie du Bella, also war sie ein Teenager. Sie ging oft aus. Glenda-die vierzehn war- war sehr aktiv im Sport und in der Schule. Sie war sehr beschäftigt und war tagsüber auch so gut wie nie zu Hause. Also blieb nur noch der acht jährige Christopher über.

Seine Eltern stellten eine Nanny ein. Dummerweise, war es ein 16 jähriges Mädchen mit einr gewissen Liebe zu Telefonen. Als sie kam telefonierte sie mit ihren Freunden und vergaß Christopher. Da er noch sehr jung und sehr unaktiv war, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit allein und erkundete den Wald. Er war ein sehr neugieriger Junge und liebte die Besonderkeit der Natur.``

Emmett lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorne, sodass sein Gesicht von dem Schein der Kerzen erleuchtet wurde. Als dies geschah, sah er noch gruseliger aus und Edward fing an zu wimmern. Er drückte sein Gesicht an meine Brust. Ich funkelte Emmett an und dieser grinste. Rosalie sah dies und schlug ihn auf den Kopf. Dann zog sie ihn zurück auf die Couch.

,,Es ist alles gut, Edward,``versicherte ich ihm und streichelte seinen Rücken. ,,Ich bin ja da. Du brauchst keine Angst haben.`` Edward spähte zu Emmett, immernoch an mein Shirt gedrückt und Emmett fuhr fort.

,,Als die Nanny also kam, haute Christopher immer ab in den Wald und kam erst wieder als es Mittagessen gab, sodass niemand merkte das er verschwunden war. Im Wald besuchte er immer die aussergewöhnlichen Bäume. Es war sehr dunkel in dem Wald und dortdrin verborgen war etwas wie eine Höhle. Du konntest sie nur sehen, wenn du ein Kind wars;sie war sehr schmall und abgelegen. Dort verbrachte er gern seine Zeit. Die Äste der Bäume sahen aus wie das.`` Emmett demonstrierte es mit seinen Fingern-wie Krallen.

,,Aus irgenteinem Grund fand es Christopher dort nicht nur beängstigend sondern auch komfortabel. Es war so, als würde der Baum ihn beschützen und umarmen.``

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiß, etwas kurz aber ich krieg jetzt Besuch^^


	9. Chapter 5 Teil 2

Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert...hier kommt der zweite Teil des Kapitels: Eine Geschichte vorm Schlafengehen. Ach und die Originalstory hat bis jetzt 7 Kapitel. Aber die Story ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Eines Tages ging er wie üblich hinaus, aber er kam nicht wieder. Der dumme Teenager bemerkte es natürlich nicht, bis die Familie Abends nach Hause kam und fragte wo er denn wäre.``

`,,Er ist oben wie immer``,beharrte sie und schaute verängstigt als sie die Wut der Eltern sah. ,,Nein ist er nicht. Wir haben nachgeguckt und er ist nicht da!,``schrie sie an.

,,Wo ist Christopher?!``kreischte hysterisch. Die Mädchen kamen wieder und nach dem auch sie das ganze Haus abgesucht hatten, bestätigten auch sie das Christopher weg war.

Die Eltern feuerten den Teenager und wollten sie verklagen. Natürlich war sie minderjährig, aber sie bekam Hausarest von ihren Eltern und musste mit der Schuld, das sie Christopher verloren hatte leben.

Wochen vergingen und Chirstopher war immernoch nicht gefunden worden. schickte Suchtrups los, aber sie kamen immer mit leeren Händen zurück. Sechs Monate vergingen und Christopher war offiziel verloren. Die Suchtrupps hörten auf nach ihm zu suchen und die Francis Familie war verzweifelt.

Die Mädchen räumten sein Zimmer auf, schauten traurig auf die Dinge, bis Glenda etwas bemerkte. ,,Jenny! Sie dir das an!`` Sie hielt ein paar von Christophers Schuhen hoch. Sie waren beschmutzt mit Moos und Gras. ,,Christopher musste im Wald gewesen sein. Er tat dies anscheinend öfters.`` ,,Aber warum kam er dieses mal nicht wieder?,``fragte Jenny.

Die Schwestern entschieden sich nun selbst nach Christopher zu suchen. Sie blieben die nächsten Tage zu Hause und durchsuchten den Wald. Als sie immer weiter hineingingen, bemerkte Glenda auf einmal eine Öffnung. Sie zeigte auf die Höhle und sie gingen hinein.

Jenny kommentierte, das Erwachsene diese Öffnung nicht sahen, sondern nur Kinder.

Sie waren beide sehr dünn, also passten sie ohne Probleme durch die Öffnung. Sie durchsuchten die Gegend und stoppten als sie einen merkwürdigen Baum sahen. Sie fanden Christopher.``

Emmett stoppte und grinste als Edward anfing zu zittern. Ich umarmte ihn fest und wusste das er dies nicht wegen der Kälte tat. Ich fürchtete mich selber.

,,Was pawierte mit Cwistoper?,``fragte Edward leise. Emmett grinste breiter.

,,Willst du das wirklich wissen?,``fragte Emmett unheilvoll. Edward erbleichte und ich warf Emmett einen bösen Blick zu.

,,Erzähl die Geschichte weiter,``sagte ich,tätschelte Edwards Kopf und versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen. ,,Christopher saß am Fuße des Baumes, er schaute ausdruckslos nach vorne. Sein Gesicht war voller Kratzwunden, sodass sie ihn gar nicht erkannten. Die Äste des Baumes waren so um den Körper des kleinen Jungen geschlungen, dass es von weitem so aussah als würde er ihn umarmen. Aber die Mädchen wussten, dass die Äste ihn würgten und strangulierten. Das gruseligste dran war das Loch auf der Vorderseite des Baumes.

Es war ein Gesicht, ein menschliches Gesicht und es lächelte den beiden Mädchen entgegen.

Als die beiden Mädchen den Schock überwunden hatten fingen sie an zu schreien und versuchten von dort zu fliehen. Aber als sie zum Ausgang der Höhle kamen, war dieser verschlossen.

Ihre Eltern kamen nachts nach Hause und waren geschockt, als sie bemerkten das die beiden weg waren. Die Suchtrupps kamen wieder und versuchten sie zu finden, aber sie waren für immer verloren. Depressiv und am Boden zerstört, da sie all ihre Kinder verloren hatten, entschieden sich Mr. und Mrs. Francis dazu wegzuziehen. Mr. Francis brannte das Haus nieder und versuchte so, all die schlimmen Erinnerungen zu zerstören. Sie gingen und kamen nie wieder.``

,,Mr. Jenners beendete die Geschichte mit einem Seufzer. Esme war traurig wegen den Kindern und fragte, was das für ein Baum gewesen war. Mr. Jenners erzählte ihr, dass es ein Dämonen Baum war. Er sei einmal eine alten Frau gewesen, die sich selbst tötete weil sie keiner Kinder bekommen konnte. Sie wurde dort beerdigt und wurde als Baum wiedergeboren. Man erzählte sich, dass der Baum Kinder liebte und jedes nahm, dass es kriegen konnte. Er tötete die Kinder, sodass deren Seelen für immer in Frieden mit der Frau leben würden.``

Emmett schaute zu Edward, plötzlich blanker Horror in seinen Augen. Das brachte Edward nur noch mehr zum wimmern. Meine Beine fingen an weh zu tun, als er seine Finger hineinkrallte.

,,Der Baum ist immernoch dort im Wald, und er will noch mehr,``warnte Emmett ihn.

,,Mer`,``fragte Edward, den Tränen nahe.

,,Ja, mehr. Sie bekam erst drei Kinder. Jenny-eine Jugendliche, Glenda-ein Teenager und Christopher- ein Kind. Was sie jetzt noch braucht ist ein Baby.``

,,Baby?,``fragte Edward geschockt.

,,Ja.`` Emmett nickte.

,,SO EINS WIE DICH!``

Edward und ich fingen an zu schreien als Emmett plötzlich hinter uns stand und uns ins Ohr brüllte. Ich fiel vom Sofa und landete auf dem Boden, mit dem weinenden Edward sicher auf meinem Schoß.

Emmett fiel ebenfalls auf den Boden, nun lachend. Nachdem sie ihn angefunkelt hatte, kam Rosalie zu und gerannt und half mir Edward zu beruhigen.

,,Was ist denn hier los?,``fragte Esme, als sie in den Raum kam. Sie schaute zu Edward, zu Emmett und fügte eins und eins zusammen. ,,Emmett! Was hast du nun schon wieder mit Edward angestellt?`` Emmett stoppte bei dem wütenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich war überrascht; Esme war sehr sauer. Naja, sie hatte sich so noch nie gezeigt.

,,Ich habe ihm bloß eine Gute-Nacht Geschichte erzählt,``sagte Emmett unschuldig.

,,Eher eine Gruselgeschichte!,``schrie ich ihn an. Ich stand auf, tätschelte Edwards Rücken um sein lautes Weinen zu beenden. Esme kam zu uns und versuchte zu helfen. Ich erzählte ihr was passierte war, während Rosalie beruhigend auf Edward einredete. Aber es halt nichts.

,,Bewa!...ahhh,Bewa!,``schrie Edward und klammerte sich immernoch weinent an meinen Kragen. ,,Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Es ist nur eine Gesichte, nichts Wahres,``erklärte ich ihm immer und immer wieder. ,,Woher willst du das wissen?,``fragte Emmett und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich warf ihm meinen besten Todesblick zu.

,,Hör auf damit. Dank dir kriegt Edward jetzt wahrscheinlich Albträume!,``schrie ich ihn an.

,,EMMETT! Erklär Edward das du die Geschichte erfunden hast, oder du schläfst die nächsten drei Monate allein!`` schrie Rosalie, frustriert, weil Edward nicht aufhören wollte zu schreien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hier muss ich jetzt aufhören, weil ich noch Latein lernen muss =(


	10. Chapter 5 Teil 3

Sooooo....also....jaaaa........mh........

okay das war meine geile rede und jetzt geht es los:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Okay,okay. Die Geschichte habe ich erfunden. Es ist nie wirklich geschehen,``sagte Emmet,aber es hörte sich nicht wirklich entschuldigend an. ,,Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das auch für den Dämonen Baum gilt,``fügte er leise hinzu. ,,Siehst du?! Alles nur erfunden,``gurrte ich. Das schien ihn etwas zu beruhigen. ,,Alles gut?`` Edward schniefte,wimmerte noch ein wenig und nickte dann. Wir seufzten erleichtert auf und lächelten ihn an.

,,Emmett ist einfach ein Idiot,``erklärte Rosalie ihm und lächelte breiter als er anfing zu kichern.

,,Hey! Du hast mich beleidigt!`` ,,Wollt ich auch,``sagte Rosalie und funkelte ihn an.

,,Emmett Cullen,``sagte Esme in einem warnenden Tonfall. Emmett drehte sich zu ihr. ,,Wenn Edward Alpträume kriegt, bekommst du Hausarrest für einen Monat und du darfst nicht mit Rosalie machen für zwei Wochen.`` Emmetts Augen weiteten sich ängstlich. ,,Hast du mich verstanden?``

,,Ja, Mom,``sagte Emmett mürrisch. Er schaute zu Edwards Tränen überströmten Gesicht und schaute auf einmal reuevoll. ,,Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so erschreckt. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.`` Es hörte sich echt entschuldigend an. Edward hörte auf zu weinen und er drückte sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken.

,,Dir ist nicht verziehen. Vielleicht morgen, aber nicht mehr heute Abend,``sagte ich. Ich streichelte Edwards Rücken und hörte ihn gähnen. All das Weinen muss ihn sehr müde gemacht haben.

,,Vielleicht solltest du ihn nach oben bringen. Es ist schon spät,``schlug Esme vor. Ich nickte und brachte ihn und die Kamera nach oben. ,,Gute Nacht,``hörte ich Rosalie sagen bevor sie die Tür schloss. Bevor ich ihn ins Bett legte, bemerkte ich das Edward nass war. Ich zog ihn aus und legte ihn, nur in einer Windel eingekleidet, ins Bett. Das erste Mal wurde er nicht rot, als ich ihm die Windeln wechselte. Er sah zu ängstlich aus.

Nachdem ich fertig war zog ich mir einen neuen Pyjama an und legte mich zu ihm ins Bett. Ich löschte die Lichter und umarmte ihn.

,,Bewa?,``hörte ich Edward flüstern. Ich schaute hinunter und selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte ich seinen grünen Augen sehen. ,,Ja? Was ist los?,``fragte ich ihn sanft.

,,Kei Bauwm?,``fragte er ängstlich. Ich seufzte; ich hoffte Esme und Rosalie würden Emmett bestrafen, wie auch immer. ,,Nein, es gibt keine Dämonen Bäume. Dieser Idiot von einem Bruder-`` Ich hörte wie sich Emmett unten beschwerte, aber ich ignorierte ihn, ,,hat das alles wollte dich bloß ängstigen,``erklärte ich ihm sanft. ,,Selbst wenn der Baum kommen würde-was er nicht tun wird- kann er mich zuerst haben. Ich beschütze dich.`` Ich lächelte; wollte doch schon immer mal Supermann sein. Das erste mal konnte ich es.

,,NO!,``ich sprang auf durch Edwards laute Stimme. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen er wäre sauer. ,,Du darf nich verletzt werde. Du muss sichew sei. Bewa nich in Gefahw! Ich pass auf dic auf,``erklärte er mir. ich seufzte. Und er hatte mich angeklagt, weil ich keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb habe.

,,Lass uns das Morgen besprechen,``schlug ich vor. ,,Jetzt brauchst du erst mal deinen Schlaf. Okay?`` Er nickte und gähnte. Langsam sanken wir in den Schlaf.


	11. Chapter 5 Teil 4

Hallöchen :) Hier ist der Rest des Kapitels `Eine Geschichte vorm Schlafengehen`.

................................................................................................................................

Ich wachte umgehend auf als Edward anfing zu weinen. Ich schaltete die Nachttischlampe an und umarmte ihn fest. Er hatte einen Albtraum gehabt.

,,Shh...shh...es war nur ein Albtraum. Jetzt bist du ja wach,``sagte ich. `Ich werde Emmett töten,` murmelte ich zu mir selbst. Nach einer Weile hörte Edward auf zu weinen, schlief allerdings nicht mehr ein. ,,Sweetie, du brauchst deinen Schlaf,``erklärte ich ihm sanft. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich seufzte.

,,Okay,am besten ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte, die dir hilft einzuschlafen, okay?`` Er schaute mich ängstlich an. ,,Sie ist nicht gruselig, ich verspreche es,``fügte ich schnell hinzu. Er schaute mich immernoch wiederwillig an, nickte jedoch. Ich setzte ihn auf meinen Schoß und dachte darüber nach welche Geschichte ich ihm erzählen könnte. Ich dachte an Cinderella, aber das war zu mädchenhaft für einen Jungen. Dann dachte ich an Hänsel und Gretel aber da fielen mir die Wälder und Hexen ein. Nicht gut. Zu guter letzt fand ich dann eine geignete Geschichte, schaute Edward an und fing an zu erzählen.

,,Dies ist ein Märchen. Es handelt von zwei sehr verschiedenen Menschen, die sich ineinander verliebten. Es gibt viele Versionen, aber du bist noch jung, also erzähl ich dir die Disney Version. Die Geschichte heißt `Die Schöne und das Biest.`` Von da an fing ich an zu erzählen, wie der Prinz sich in ein Biest verwandelte. Ich lachte, als Edward sagte, dasser dies verdient hatte.

Dann erzählte ich von dem Teil in dem Maurice, Belle´s Vater das Schloß fand und von dem Biest gefangen gehalten wurde. Als ich über Belle erzählte, lächelte Edward und erzählte mir das sie genau wie ich sei.

,,Wie meinst du das?,``fragte ich ihn. ,,Sie is schüchtewn,liest gewne und ist hübsch. Genau wie dwu,``erklärte mir Edward glücklich. Ich denke, da liegt er richtig, außer bei dem letzten. `Bewa` bedeutet `wundewschön,``informierte er mich.

,,Wirklich?,``fragte ich ihn überrascht. Er nickte und lächelte.

Ich erzählte weiter, erklärte, wie Belle Sucher für ihren Vater fand und einen Deal mit dem Biest machte. Als ich bei Gaston ankam blickt Edward finster drein. Ich war seiner Meinung; Gaston war einer meiner meist gehassten Disney Figuren. Er war so dumm und eingebildet.

Ich kam zu dem Teil mit der Rose und den Wölfen. Selbst als Menschenbaby verabscheute Edward die Wölfe.

Ich erzählte ihm wie das Biest Belle rettete und die beiden Freunde wurden. Edward lachte wegen all den dummen Dingen die die beiden zusammen unternahmen und allein das Geräusch ließ mich mit einsteigen. Er mochte die Hausgemeinschaft; besonders die Teetasse. Als ich ihm von dem Ballhallen Tanz erzählte, sang ich den Refrain von dem Disney Lied vor. Ich war keine Celine Dion, aber Edward schien es zu gefallen.

Als ich zum Action Teil kam, saß Edward praktisch am Rand meines Schoßes und wartete gespannt darauf was wohl geschehen würde. Ich erzählte ihm, dass das Biest Belle rettete und dabei schwer verwundet wischte die Tränen von meinem und Edwards Gesicht als ich ihm erzählte, dass das Biest starb. Belle sagte zu dem Biest, dass sie ihn liebte kurz bevor das letzte Blatt der Rose abfiel. Wir beide waren glücklich, dass das Biest sich zurück in einen Prinzen verwandelte und lebte. Edward Applaudierte an der Stelle als der Fluch aufgehoben wurde und Belle und der Prinz heirateten.

,,Und sie lebten glücklich zusammen, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage,``endete ich. Edward seufzte und kuschelte sich an mich. ,,Hat dir die Geschichte gefallen?``

,,Ja,``sagte Edward unsicher. ,,Was ist los?,``fragteich ihn. ,,Wawum liebt Belle das Biest? Ew ist ein schweckliches Monstew.``

,,Edward,``sagte ich langsam. ,,Nur weil jemand wie ein Monster aussieht, heißt nicht das er eins ist.`` ,,Abew ew ist eins,``beharrte Edward. ,,Deswegen wuwde ew von dew Fee mit dem Fluch belegt. Und alle Leute denken das ebenfalls.``

,,Am Anfang ist er ein Monster. Aber als er Belle traf, brachte sie das Gute in ihm hervor und seine Liebe zu ihr machte ihn wieder menschlich. Belle liebt das Biest. Nicht wegen seines Aussehens oder wegen seinem Geld oder die Person die er vorgibt zu sein. Sie liebt ihn so wie er ist, jetzt und für immer. Hast du das verstanden?``

,,Bewa?``

,,Ja?``

,,Wenn ich mich genau jetw in ein Monstew vewandeln wüwde, wüwdes du mich twotzdem lieben?,``fragte mich Edward. Ich wusste, dass er es Ernst meinte und für einen Moment sah er wieder wie der Alte Edward aus. Ich lächelte ihn an und streichelte seine Wange.

,,Ja,``sagte ich zu ihm. ,,Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben.`` Er lächelte und ich küsste seine Nase. Er kicherte. ,,Wiwklich?,``fragte er mit strahlenden Augen.

,,Wirklich.``

,,Füw immer?``

,,Länger,``erklärte ich ihm und umarmte ihn fest. ,,Für alle Ewigkeit!,``sagte ich laut. Wir beide lachten zusammen und er gähnte. ,,Jetzt solltest du wieder schlafen. Alice hat Pläne für Morgen,``erzählte ich ihm, legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und umarmte ihn.

,,Willst du deinen Löwen haben,``fragte ich ihn und schaute ihn an. Er nickte und streckte seine Hand aus. ,,Bitte?`` Ich lachte und gab ihm den Löwen. Er umarmte ihn fest und ich umarmte beide.

,,Ich lieb dich, Bewa.``Edward gähnte und schloss seine Augen. Ich lächelte.

,,Ich liebe dich auch, Edward. Für immer.``

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So So das wars....Reviews?


	12. Chapter 6 Teil 1

So und nun fängt das neue Kapitel an...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wake up call:

,,Aufwachen,Sonnenschein!``

Ich öffnete schnell meine Augen und setzte mich auf, schwankte ein wenig, mein Kopf rauschte.

Alice saß auf dem Bett und grinste mich an. Ich drehte mich zu Edward, der auch schon wach war und seine Augen rieb. Der ganze Raum war so hell erleuchet, dass ich Kopfschmerzen bekam. ,,Wie spät ist es?,``fragte ich, stöhnte als ich versuchte zu verdrängen was Alice heute alles vor hatte und mich unter der Decke versteckte.

Sobald ich von der Dunkelheit umfangen wurde, war die Decke auch schon wieder weg und es war wieder hell.

,,Bella,``meinte Alice geduldig. ,,Du musst jetzt aus dem Bett raus. Wir müssen gehen solange es noch früh ist.`` Ich schaute aus der Glas-Wand und realisierte das es noch dunkel draußen war.

,,Wie früh ist es?!,``verlangte ich zu wissen und stand auf. Ich gab allerdings auf und setzte mich wieder aufs Bett zu Edward. Er krabbelte zu mir und setzte sich auf meinen Schoß und ich zerwuschelte ihm seine so wie so schon so unordentlichen Haare. ,,Guten Morgen, Süßer,``gurrte ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

,,Mowen Bewa!,``sagte Edward, klatschte in seine Hände und grinste. Ich lächelte ihn an.

,,Hey! Kein `Gute Morgen`für mich?,``fragte Alice und sah mich schmollend an. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

,,Du hast mir nicht geantwortet,``sagte ich und ignorierte ihre vorherige Frage.

,,Es ist 4 Uhr morgens,``antwortete sie.

,,Was?!,``schrie ich fast. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Meine Stimme schien etwas zu laut gewesen zu sein, denn Edward sprang überrascht auf und fing an zu weinen. Schnell zog ich ihn an mich, drückte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter und tätschelte seinen Rücken. Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte flüsterte ich ihm beruhigende Worte zu und entschuldigte mich. Sobald seine Schluchzer nachgelassen hatten und nur noch leises Schniefen zurückgelassen hatten, küsste ich seine Stirn und funkelte Alice an.

" You haven't answered me." I said, ignoring her previous question.

" It's four in the morning." She finally answered.

,,Hey. Ich habe ihn nicht zum weinen gebracht,``wies sie drauf hin, verteidigte sich selbst. Ich verdrehte meine Augen aber ich wusste das sie Recht hatte.

,,Was hast du geplannt, was so frühes wecken rechtfertigt?.``fragte ich, war allerdings nicht sicher ob ich es wissen wollte.

,,Es ist eine Überraschung,``sagte Alice lediglich. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie etwas schlimmes geplannt hatte. Naja, schlimm für mich.

,,Alice...,``begann ich.

,,Bella, keine Sorge! Wir werden heute viel Spaß haben,``versicherte sie mir.

,,Wessen Definition von Spaß?`` Ich hob meine Augenbrauen.

,,Hör auf zu fragen,``blaffte sie mich an. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. ,,Mach dich fertig und komm zum Frühstücken runter. Du kannst Edward bei Rose lassen während du duscht. Deine Sachen hab ich schon rausgelegt.`` Alice grinste als ich bei dem letzten Teil seufzte. Nachdem sie gegangen war schaute ich zu Edward, der finster dreinblickte.

,,Was ist los?,``fragte ich und versuchte seine Mundwinkel nachoben zu ziehen.

,,Nicht gehn. Ich will bei diw sei,``sagte Edward und schaute noch finsterer drein.

,,Edward,``seufzte ich und stellte ihn vor mich auf seine Füße. ,,Ich will dich nicht allein lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein bist du die Person mit der ich die Ewigkeit verbringen will- und noch mehr. Aber wir beide wissen das du nicht rund um die Uhr bei mir seien kannst. Nein.`` Ich hielt seinen Mund zu als er wiedersprechen wollte. ,,Jetzt geb ich dich an Rosalie um zu duschen und ich will das du dich so gut benimmst wie letztes Mal. Verstanden?``

Edward sagte nichts,nickte jedoch. Ich lächlte ihn an und fing an ihn zu kitzeln.

,,Bewa!,``quiekte Edward-ja,quiekte-und wir beide fielen aufs Bett. Ich kitzelte ihn immernoch.

,,Bist du fertig?,``fragte ich, als wir beide versuchten unseren Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

,,Okay,``sagte Edward atemlos. Einmal kitzelte ich ihn noch, dann hob ich ihn vom Bett und ging aus dem Raum.

,,Kann ich bei diw bleib? Bitte?,``versuchte es Edward noch einmal, als wir den Flur entlang gingen. ,,Wenn du mitkommst, was nimmst du an, wirst du sehen im Badezimmer?,``fragte ich.

Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und er wurde rot. Wieder wunderte ich mich, wie klug er war.

,,Genau,``ich nickte. Wir kamen im Wohnzimmer an und wurden von allen begrüßt. Ich ging zu Rosalie und übergab ihr Edward.

,,Nun will ich, dass du jedem hier zeigst-außer Emmett- das du ein großer Junge bist. Benimm dich,bitte.`` Bei der Erwähnung von Emmetts Namen, drehte ich mich zu ihm und sah ihn auf der Couch sitzen. Weg vom Fernseher und den Video Games.

,,Ich nehme an Esme bestraft dich, weil Edward gestern Nacht einen Albtraum hatte!,``sagte ich und hob meine Augenbrauen.

,,Ja. Sie und Rose haben das sofort nachdem sie Edward weinen gehört haben,``erwiderte er und drehte sich zu Rosalie. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber was auch immer seine Mimik ausdrückte, Rosalie ignorierte ihn. ,,Geh duschen,Bella,``sagte Alice, da ich mich nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. ,,Wir müssen bald gehen und du hast immernoch deinen Schlafanzug an.`` Sie zeigte auf mich und schaute auf mein gegenwärtiges Outfit.

,,Mach dir wegen Edward keine Sorgen,Bella,``versicherte mir Rosalie und hielt Edward schön fest, damit er nicht herunterfiel. ,,Ihm wird nichts passieren. Ich schwöre.`` Ich nickte. Ich wusste, dass sie ihn beschützen würde vor allem-immerhin war er erst ein Baby. Aber ich fühlte wieder dasselbe leere,traurige Gefühl wie gestern.


	13. Chapter 6 Teil 2

Vielleicht war es nicht nur Edward, der Mühe hatte ruhig zu bleiben.

Ich fühlte, wie Jasper mich beruhigte und lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann seufzte ich und schenkte Edward meinen besten Versuch eines Lächelns, das ich im Moment aufbringen konnte.

"Okay,gut...dann werd ich jetzt mal gehen,"kündigte ich an. Ich gab Edward einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und ging aus dem Raum.

"Tschüs Bewa! Kom schnehl wieda!," hörte ich Edward rufen als ich die Treppen hinauf ging. Ich betrat due Dusche und seufzte. Ich liebte Baby Edward. Das tat ich. Aber ich wünschte, die nächsten Tage würden schneller vorüber gehen und mein Edward wäre wieder da. Normalerweise passte Edward auf mich auf;nicht andersherum.

Ich ließ das heiße Wasser meine Spannungen lösen und dachte an all die Dinge, die Alice tun wollte, solange der alte Edward nicht da war. Die Möglichkeiten waren beängstigend.

Ich schauderte und bemerkte, dass "shoppen" ganz oben auf der Liste stand.

Meine Bewegungen in der Dusche wurden langsamer, ich brauchte lange um meine Haare zu waschen, in der Hoffung, dass ich den Moment hinauszögern könnte, in dem ich runtergehen und mich Alice´s Plannung stellen musste.

"Bella! Ich weiß, was du versucht und es wird nicht gelingen!,"hörte ich Alice von unten rufen. "Ich werde hochkommen und dich eigenhändig baden, wenn du dich nicht beeilst,"drohte sie. Nach fünf Minuten war ich fertig!

Ein Beutel hang von einem Haken an der Tür. Vorsichtig, um nicht auszurutschen, ging ich dorthin und hielt mich an der Wand fest. Dann griff ich mit den Beutel. Ich ging in Edward´s Raum, fiel auf dem Weg einmal hin und öffnete den Beutel.

Im Beutel war ein hellbraun-weiß gestreiftes, langärmliges T-shirt und ein ärmelloser, brauner Kapuzenpulli. Außerdem ein paar dazupassende Khaki-Shorts und braune Stiefel-Gott sei Dank ohne Absätze.

Die Klamotten an sich waren gar nicht schlimm. Sie sahen eigentlich ganz bequem aus. Aber das, was sie zu bedeuten hatten, versetzte mich in Panik.

Wandern. Oder zu mindest waren die Klamotten fürs rausgehen gedacht, hauptsächlich in der Wildnis.

"Alice!,"schrie ich wieder. Wie konnte sie überhaupt an so etwas "natur-mäßiges" denken, wenn es um mich ging? Alles was mit Wildlife, Körperlichem oder Sport zu tun hatte,war nicht gut für mich.

Und mischen, konnte man es erst recht nicht.


	14. Chapter 6 teil 3

Ich weiß, ihr musstet lange warten. Aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

Und danke an meinen neuen Beta "Fie1996" !

"Bella,"hörte ich Alice verzweifelt rufen. "Diese Klamotten werden toll an dir aussehen und sie sind ausnahmsweise auch gemütlich." Ich verdrehte die Augen, auch wenn sie es nicht sah. Als ob das, das Problem wäre.

"Wo gehen wir hin?," verlangte ich erneut zu wissen. Ich hörte Alice laut seufzen.

Plötzlich hört ich ein "click" an der Tür und sah Alice, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, mich anfunkeln. Ich wurde rot, als ich bemerkte, dass ich nur ein Handtuch trug. Obwohl sie auch ein Mädchen war, schämte ich mich. Sie verdrehte die Augen und ich schlang es enger um mich. "Bella," sagte sie ungeduldig.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es eine Überraschung ist." Ihr Blick wurde sanfter, als sie meine Verzweiflung sah. "Alice," jammerte ich. "Bitte sag mir, dass wir heute nicht etwas tun werden, was mich in Verlegenheit bringt," flehte ich sie an.

"Ich kann dir nur versprechen, dass du dir nicht wehtun wirst." Ich stöhnte auf. "Bella, es würde mich überglücklich machen, wenn du mitspielen würdest. Du willst doch, dass ich glücklich bin, oder?," fragte sie und ihr Schmollmund zitterte ein bisschen. Sie sah mich mit ihren bittenden Augen an und ließ es so wirken, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen.

"Alice, das ist nicht fair," beschwerte ich mich. Sie hatte mich genauso angesehen, als sie mich darum bat, meine Hochzeit planen zu dürfen. Natürlich hatte ich nachgegeben. "Außerdem hast du diesen Trick schonmal bei mir benutzt." "Bitte?," fragte Alice wieder. Ich seufzte.

"Oh, na gut," gab ich erschöpft nach. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich diesen Kampf verlieren würde, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte.

"Yay!" Alice jubelte, klatschte in die Hände, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Raum. "Wenn ich verheiratet bin, ist Rosalie meine Lieblingsschwägerin," murmelte ich zu mir selbst, nachdem Alice gegangen war.

"Das meinst du nicht so!" Natürlich hatte sie mich gehört.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und zog mich an.

Als ich in die Küche kam, sah ich Rosalie Edward füttern, der auf ihrem Schoß saß. Sie lächelte mich an, während sie ihn mit einem Löffel voll Erdbeer-Joghurt fütterte.

Esme, die an Küchenzeile stand, lächelte mich ebenfalls an und stellte eine Schale mit Obst, Joghurt und Müsli auf die Zeile. Das machte mir nur noch mehr deutlich, was wir heute machen würden.

"Bewa!," rief Edward, streckte seine Arme nach mir auf und öffnete und schloss abwechselnd seine Hände. Wir alle lachten und Rosalie gab ihn mir.

"Du siehst gut aus, Edward," sagte ich zu ihm und drückte mein Gesicht in seine Haare.

Er trug eine grün-blaue Jacke und eine dazu passende schwarze Hose. Außerdem trug er ein kleines Paar schwarze Handschuhe und ein dunkelgrünes Mützchen. (*-* Süß!)

Er sah so süß aus-aber wahrscheinlich sah er in allem gut aus.

Edward wurde rot, als Rosalie ihn wieder mit Joghurt fütterte. "Dank schon, "sagte er und er wirkte sehr verlegen.

Nach dem Frühstück schob uns Alice praktisch zum Volvo. Emmett setzte sich ans Lenkrad und Rosalie belegte den Beifahrersitz, während sich der Rest von uns mit der Rückbank begnügten. Eins der Dinge, die Alice gestern gekauft hatte, war ein Kindersitz für Edward.

"Tschüü Mama! Tschüü Paba!" Edward winkte wie wahnsinnig, als wir von der Auffahrt runterfuhren. Ich sah, wie Carlisle und Esme zurückwunken.

"Warum kommen sie nicht mit?,"wunderte ich mich.

"Carlisle muss im Krankenhaus arbeiten und Esme wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, also ist sie ebenfalls geblieben,"antwortete mir Jasper.

"Ich wette, sie werden beschäftigt sein, während wir weg sind,"sagte Emmett kichernd. Rosalie schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf, während es mich schauderte. Natürlich bemerkten dies die anderen und lachten.

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das Essen in euch reinstopfen wollte, damit wir endlich fahren können,"sagte Alice und starrte mich und Edward böse an.

"Sehr ungeduldig, he?,"zog Emmett sie auf und spielte mit dem Knopf an Edward`s Radio, während er versuchte einen Sender reinzukriegen. Ich ignorierte sie einfach, blickte aus dem Fenster und versuchte herauszufinden, wo es hinging.

Nach ein paar Minuten erblickte ich ein Schild auf dem stand: "Sie verlassen jetzt Forks."

"Wir werden so viel Spaß haben,Bella!,"sagte Alice und hüpfte in ihrem Sitz auf und ab. Ihre Fröhlichkeit machte mich ganz schwindelig und Jasper, der das spürte, beruhigte Alice ein wenig. Ich blickte ihn dankend an. "Ich habe für heute so viele lustige Dinge geplant und-ooh, ich liebe diesen Song!" Alice stoppte mitten im Satz, als ein neues Lied anfing. Ich identifizierte es als 'Circus' von Brittney Spears. Dann fing sie an mitzusingen.

[ .com/watch?v=G8ytM0rl_uU ]

_There's only two types of people in this world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well, baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show…_

An dieser Stelle fiel Emmett mit ein.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._

Ich bemerkte, dass Edward sich seine Nase rieb als Emmett und Alice anfingen lauter zu singen-praktisch die Worte schrien. Ich nahm seine Hand, entfernte sie vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Ich sah ihn nicht gerne unglücklich. Neben mir began Edward zu kichern.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus._

Nach einer Weile fing ich an sie auszublenden. Nachdem der Song zu Ende war, beschlossen sie andere Songs zu singen, von denen sie wussten, das sie Edward damit ärgern konnten.

"Emmett! Alice!,"rief ich, als ich bemerkte, das Edward ein wenig kränklich aussah. Ich wusste, dass das nicht vom Auto fahren kam.

"Och, komm schon Bella,"sagte Emmett, nachdem er 'Hot n'Cold' von Katy Perry gesungen hatte! [ .com/watch?v=dO5uCKw4nl0 ]

"Das ist das einzige Mal, dass wir dumme und nervende Lieder singen können, ohne das Edward uns aufhält. Und das auch noch in seinem Auto,"fügte er hinzu. Dann blickte er mich mit seinem Hundeblick an, welcher gar nicht zu seinem Gesicht passte. "Ruinier es nicht für uns," bat er und brachte mich damit zum lachen. Ich nicke und ließ sie weitermachen. Für den Rest der Fahrt sangen sie weiter, Edward sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zuheulen und der Rest von uns sah grinsend dabei zu. Nach einer Stunde zeigten sie Erbarmen und sangen weniger-nervtötende Lieder.

Als ein Lied gespielt wurde, das ich mag, sang ich mit.

[ .com/watch?v=2dtOlkoexPQ ]

_Tell me why_

_You're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me_

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you._

"Go, Bella!,"rief Emmett, während der Rest nach meiner kleinen Performance klatschte und johlte. Ich wurde rot und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Yay Bewa!" Ich hörte wie Edward in die Händchen klatschte als ich mich zu ihm drehte. Ich grinste breit und ich konnte nicht anders, als zurück zugrinsen.

"A little too not over you,"sang Alice. "Ich liebe David Archuleta. Er ist so ein guter Sänger."

"Ist er. Und er ist auch nicht gerade hässlich,"stimmte ich zu.

"Bella!,"sagte Emmett und simulierte eine geschockte und keifende Stimme. "Redest du etwa über das Aussehen anderer Männer? Was ist mit dem armen Edward hier?" Ich wusste, das er bloß Spaß machte, aber ich spielte einwenig mit.

"Du weißt doch,Emmett. Edward ist nicht wirklich hier-jedenfalls nicht als sein eigentliches Ich-und David ist wirklich hübsch-so sehr, dass es schon in Richtung 'heiß' geht,"sagte ich. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als ich die geschockten Gesichter der anderen sah.

"Bella!,"sagten sie alle gleichzeitig, immernoch geschockt.

"Ich mache nur Spaß,"versicherte ich ihnen und verdrehte die Augen. "Als ob er mit Edward mithalten könnte,"sagte ich um Edward klarzumachen, das es sich vorhin um einen Scherz gehandelt hatte. Er sah mich an und lächelte.

"Sin wir scho da?,"fragte Edward und kicherte, als ich seine Wange streichelte.

"Okay, ich muss mir so schnell es geht ein 'Baby-Wörterbuch' kaufen,"sagte Emmett, der nicht verstanden hatte, was Edward gesagt hatte.

"Er will wissen, ob wir schon da sind," antwortete ich ihm. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte ich kein Problem Edward zuverstehen. Vielleicht lag es an der Verbindung die wir hatten.

"Wir müssten in einer Stunde da sein," erklärte Alice ihm.

"Und ihr werdet mir nicht erzählen, wo es hingeht, richtig?,"fragte ich. Sie lächelte mich nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nope," sagte sie und machte ein 'plopp-geräusch' beim 'p'. Ich seufzte und drehte eine Locke von Edward's Haaren zwischen meinen Fingern. Die nächste halbe Stunde wurde die Zeit mit singen und Emmett's unangemessenen Kommentaren - was machen Carisle und Esme nun allein zuhause - verbracht.

Ein paar Minuten später biegte Emmett plötzlich scharf links ab und ich knallte mit meinem Kopf hart gegen seinen Sitz.

"Bewa!," hörte ich Edward schreien.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass es mir gut ging, aber ich konnte meinen Mund nicht öffnen. ich fühlte, wie mein Körper vorne rüber kippte und schloss meine Augen, wegen der plötzlichen Schwindelkeit, die mich befiel.

Ich fühlte ein Rumpeln, aber ich wusste nicht, woher es kam. Während das Auto stoppte, stoppte auch das Rumpeln, also hatte es wohl etwas mit dem Motor zutungehabt. Ich fühlte, wie kalte Arme sich um mich schlossen und mich zurücklegten. Meine Augen waren immernoch geschlossen, aber meine Ohren funktionierten.

Ich hörte Stimmen im Hintergrund, die sich von Besorgnis in Panik verwandelten. Da niemand mich versuchte zu töten, nahm ich an, dass ich nicht blutete. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich nicht bewusstlos war, konnte ich meine Augen nicht öffnen.

Durch den Nebel nahm ich wahr, dass jemand weinte.

Ich war mit soviel Verzweiflung und Panik erfüllt, dass ich die Person, die weinte, in den Arm nehmen und trösten wollte. Die Stimme klang wie die eines kleinen Engels; Engels sollten nicht weinen.

Während ich so nachdachte, traf mich die Erkenntnis. Ich wusste plötzlich, wem die Stimmte gehörte.

Edward.

Sobald ich dies erkannte hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Edward's tränenüberströmtes Gesicht neben mir.

"BEWA!,"schrie Edward, immernoch am schniefen. Langsam hob ich meine Hand und streichelte sein schönes Gesicht.

"Weine nicht," flüsterte ich ihm zu. Ich räusperte mich und sprach nun lauter. "Edward, weine nicht. Mir geht es gut. Ich hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen," versicherte ich ihm. Er schien nicht so, als würde er mich gehört haben, aber er schlang seine kurzen Ärmchen um meinen Nacken und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Ich fühlte, wie kalte Arme mir aufhalfen und der Nebel in meinem Kopf sich lichtete.

"Bella?,"hörte ich Alice hinter mir fragen. Sie musste diejenige sein, die mir aufgeholfen hatte. Ich sah auf und erblickte Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett außerhalb des Autos. Sie schauten durchs Fenster. "Ich sah es passieren, aber es war schon zu spät um dich zu warnen," sagte Alice reumütig. Bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte, öffnete Emmett die Autotür und steckte seinen Kopf ins Auto.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Bella," entschuldigte er sich, das Lächeln, das sein Gesicht normalerweise zierte, war wie weggewischt. "Plötzlich ist jemand über die Straße gelaufen und ich musste ausweichen, um sie nicht zu töten. Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir gehts gut," versicherte ich ihm und sah dann Edward sorgevoll an. "Hat Edward sich wehgetan?" Ich streichelte seinen Rücken, während er immernoch weinte.

"Nein. Er saß im Kindersitz, also ist ihm nichts passiert," versicherte Alice mir. Nun versuchten wir alle, ihn zu beruhigen. Es brach mir das Herz, als ich merkte, dass er wegen mir weinte. Er hatte gedacht, ich sei verletzt oder schlimmeres.

Da unsere beruhigenden Worte nichts brachten, kramte ich in seiner Baby-Tasche, die auf dem Boden stand. Ich suchte etwas, das ihn beruhigen könnte. Nach einiger Zeit, fand ich, was ich suchte.

"Hier, Edward, Sweety, beruhig dich," zwitscherte ich und stecke ihm einen Schnuller in den Mund. Endlich schienen meine Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein und statt zu schniefen, nuckelte er nun. [A/N: Gott, bei der Stelle muss ich immer fast heulen, weil sie sooo süß ist!]

Jeder schien erstaunt, dass das kleine Ding Edward davon abhielt, zu weinen.

Emmett starrte Edward's Gesicht lange an, dann griff er nach vorne und zog den Schnuller aus Edward's Mund. Sobald der Schnuller weg war, fing Edward wieder an zu weinen. Schnell steckte Emmett den Schnuller wieder in Edward's Mund.

"Das ist ja wie ein Stöpsel," verkündete Emmett fröhlich. Ich sah ihn böse an und Rosalie schlug ihn auf den Kopf. Er ignorierte uns und starrte Edward weiter grinsend an. "Sobald du es reintust, kommt kein Geräusch mehr raus. Der Baby-Stöpsel," sagte Emmett, als würde er Werbung dafür machen. Wir verdrehten alle die Augen.

"Ich frage mich, ob der 'Baby-Stöpsel' immer noch funktioniert, wenn er wieder älter ist," sagte Jasper und grinste listig. "Ich fordere dich heraus. Du musst Edward den Stöpsel in den Mund stecken, wenn er wieder der Alte ist," sagte Jasper zu Emmett.

"Bin dabei," sagte Emmett grinsend.

Alle stiegen wieder ins Auto und wir fuhren weiter. Edward war immernoch an mich geklammert, und als ich versuchte, ihn wieder in seinen Kindersitz zu setzen, klammerte er noch fester.

"Nich geh, Bewa," sagte Edward leise und drückte sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken.

"Das würde ich niemals, Edward," flüsterte ich ihm zu und küsste ihn auf seine Stirn.

"Bi du sicha da du ok bi?," fragte Edward.

"Natürlich. Ich würde dich niemals anlügen," versicherte ich ihm. Ich fing an jeden Quadratcentimeter seines Gesichts zu küssen, was ihn zum kichern und zappeln brachte.

Ich lachte und alle anderen stiegen mit ein.

"I lieb di, Bewa," sagte Edward zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich lächelte ihn an und drückte ihn an mein Herz.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Edward."

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde das Auto plötzlich langsamer. Wir waren anscheinend nah an unserem Ziel, wenn wir nicht sogar schon da waren. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und seufzte.

Ich hatte eine Ahnung, wo wir sein könnten, aber dadruch fühlte ich mich nicht besser.

Wir fanden einen leeren Platz und parkten. Alice drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte mich aufgeregt an.

"Ich weiß, jetzt ist es ziemlich offensichtlich was los ist, aber du willst mir wahrscheinlich sagen, wo wir sind und was wir machen," sagte ich und setzte mein Pokerface auf.

Ich wollte ihre gute Stimmung nicht durch meine schlechte ruinieren. "Also warum erzählst du es mir nicht einfach." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, sie drehte sich zur Landschaft und verkündete, als wäre es ein Preis, bei einer Game-Show:

" Willkommen im California National Park! Wir werden CAMPEN!"

- Team Baby-Edward! Weil er einfach nur süß ist!

Und bitte, bitte, bitte, ein paar Reviews wären echt nett! :)


End file.
